Darkness Returns
by Akarisnape
Summary: TRADUCTION de MimiYamatoforever...Il était une fois un cauchemar... Shun reve ou plutôt cauchemarde depuis quelques temps.Est-ce une prémonition? normalement il y a une suite mais l'auteur semble avoir supprimé ses fictions et je n'ai aucunes nouvelles
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Returns**

Par: MimiYamatoForever

Traduit par : Akarisnape

**Avant Propos.**

Je soussigné, Akarisnape, avoir l'autorisation de publier l'histoire intitulé 'Darkness Returns' de MimiYamatoForever. Je reconnais n'avoir aucun droit sur les personnages et l'intrigue générale de Saint Seiya, ceux-ci appartenant à Masami Kurumada (et aux autres.) Mais bon vous vous en foutez de ça non ? Place donc à Darkness Returns !

**Prologue**

Un joli jeune homme était assis à la fenêtre et regardait le monde extérieur. Le soleil couchant donnait au ciel une teinte sanglante et les oiseaux volaient vers leurs nids pour s'endormir avant la nuit noire.

Le garçon soupira légèrement. Il savait qu'il n'allait arriver à dormir ce soir. Tout comme les nuits d'avant et comme le serait les nuits suivantes. Il essayait de trouver le sommeil mais ne se sentait jamais à l'aise. Toujours il ressentait cette profonde amertume en lui qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille.

« Shun » Appela une voix.

L'être aux cheveux verts se retourna et vit son frère aîné debout contre le chambranle de la porte, le fixant de ses yeux perçants.

« Hey Ikki… » Répondit faiblement Shun. Sa voix reflétait parfaitement la déprime du sacrifice et il baissa la tête.

« Shun, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Ikki en marchant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit accoté à la fenêtre et posa une main douce sur son épaule. « Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

« Ce n'est rien ni-san. » Rétorqua mollement Shun.

« Tu n'es toujours pas sur c'est ça ? » Demanda Ikki sachant parfaitement ce qui troublait tant son cadet. Shun soupira légèrement, son frère avait raison. « Voyons, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute et personne ne te reproche quelques choses. »

« Mais Ikki… »Répondit Shun. « De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu l'avoir senti, j'aurais du être le premier. »

« Shun…Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne pouvait savoir à ce sujet non plus. Personne ne peut savoir avec certitude sur des choses de ce genre là. Tu ne peux te blâmer pour cela. »

« Mais…Quelqu'un au sanctuaire aurait pu le savoir ! » Rétorqua Shun. « Su plus tôt, ils auraient pu empêcher tous ces problèmes. »

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal ! »

« Mais Ikki…Je suis la réincarnation d'Hadès… »

« Shun ! » L'interrompit son aîné. « Tu étais la réincarnation d'Hadès. Tu ne l'es plus ! Tu n'es plus son hôte mortel ! Il est parti et tu n'as plus à te soucier de lui. Lui seul a fait en sorte que ces choses se produisent. Pas toi ! »

« Ikki… »

« Il est parti Shun. Et tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Chuchota Ikki en serrant fortement son frère dans ses bras.

_En es tu si sur Ikki ?_ Se demanda Shun. _Suis-je vraiment sans danger ? Sommes-nous tous en sécurité ? Comment pourrais-je en être certain ?  
_  
Voila le prologue ! C'est court et c'est normal lol c'est pour poser l'intrigue mdr et attiser votre curiosité sur la suite des événements !


	2. Chapter 2

A nan en fait je me suis trompé, avant ce n'était pas le prologue c'était le chapitre 1 ^^ pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes, désolée !

**Chapitre 2 Injured.**

« C'est de la triche ! J'en suis sur ! » Hurla Seiya.

« Tu es juste mauvais joueur. » Répondit calmement Hyoga en lançant une carte sur la table.

Seiya regarda attentivement ses cartes avant d'en poser une. Lui et l'oiseau des glaces jouaient depuis quelques temps tandis que Shiryu était occupé à lire un livre –un pavé oui !- sur le canapé derrière le pégase. Quelques cartes plus tard, Ikki entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Ikki ? » Demanda le dragon sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Shun. » Grogna-t-il en réponse.

« Il est malade ? » Demanda Seiya avant de reporter ses pensées dans le jeu en grinçant des dents. Hyoga était encore vainqueur.

« Non. Il est encore en train de se blâmer de ne pas avoir détecté Hadès plus tôt. »

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute. » Répondit automatiquement Hyoga en posant une carte.

« Je sais ça ! J'essaie de l'en convaincre mais je suppose qu'il lui faut du temps. »

« Pour le moment, nous devons juste l'aider à oublier. » Fit Seiya en jetant ses cartes face cachée sur la table basse. « Il faut le détendre et lui faire savoir que nous sommes là pour lui. »

« Bonne idée Seiya ! Nous pouvons commencer demain. » Ikki hocha à la tirade du dragon.

[Le lendemain matin]

Shun étira rapidement ses muscles. L'air frais du matin semblait aujourd'hui un peu plus chaud pour une raison qu'il ne cherchait à connaître. Commençant son jogging, il avait trouvé dans la foret un parcours qui était devenu son chemin de sport habituel.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour pouvoir réfléchir sans avoir quelqu'un sur le dos. Et Shun estimait que c'était le moment. Bien qu'il ait réussi à dormir la nuit dernière, son sommeil avait été agité. Un horrible songe.

Une ombre noire. Un brouillard très dense. On avait saisi sa gorge pour tenter de l'étouffer.

Il s'était réveillé et avait touché sa gorge. Ce cauchemar lui avait semblé tellement réel ! Il était d'ailleurs certains que sa gorge était endolorie. Une partie de lui-même était heureux de constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais l'autre partie se demandait justement si c'était un simple rêve. Etait-ce un avertissement ? Un futur proche ? Ou une réminiscence de son passé, quand il avait tenté d'étouffer son propre corps pour éliminer Hadès ?

En s'arrêtant, Shun remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à son chemin. L'air s'était un peu refroidi et il pouvait entendre le chant de l'eau. Montant sur un petit monticule de terre, il constata alors qu'un petit ruisseau coulait entre la terre. L'eau était pure, de petits poissons et des grenouilles nageaient sans soucis.

A ce moment là Shun enviait les petits animaux. Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qui leur plaisait, sans même déranger les autres. Il aurait aimé une vie identique à la leur. Si simple et si paisible.

Bien sur, il voulait chérir sa vie maintenant. Son grand frère l'avait sauvé d'innombrables fois et pouvait dépendre de ses amis. Tous se souciaient de lui et il pouvait pleinement accorder sa confiance en eux.

Assis sur un gros rocher, il laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Peut être que ce rêve n'était juste que ça…un rêve. » Marmonna-t-il en plaçant sa joue dans sa main gauche alors que son coude reposait sur son genou. « Ikki a raison. Je suis juste trop nerveux et excité. Hadès est vraiment parti et ne peut plus nous déranger. »

Se levant, Shun décida de retourner à la maison. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui avait passé. Il avait été beaucoup plus absent que d'habitude. Il commença à courir pour retourner à la maison.

« J'espère que Ikki ne va pas en faire tout un plat. » Murmura doucement le jeune homme alors qu'il sauté sur un tronc abattu. « Je n'aurai pas du sortir si longtemps alors que j'ai si mal dormi la nuit dernière. J'espère que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas tant. »

Bien sur, il était Andromède, un des chevaliers d'Athéna mais les autres s'inquiétaient toujours pour lui.

Shun haletait et son esprit lui semblait geler. Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose. A cause de cela, il n'avait vu le petit trou dans le sol. Son pied glissa et se tordit dans un angle bizarre, faisant tomber le chevalier de bronze. Atterrissant sur le sol froid, il se releva rapidement et ressenti une vive douleur le long de sa jambe droite.

S'asseyant contre un arbre, il examina sa cheville foulée. Elle était vraiment mal en point mais peut lui importait. Il voulait savoir d'où venait la voix qu'il avait entendu. Etait-ce encore le fruit de son imagination et du manque de sommeil ?

Se collant contre l'arbre le plus proche, Shun se releva de nouveau du mieux qu'il pouvait. La douleur de sa cheville pulsait d'une façon abominable et il avait encore une longue route avant d'atteindre la maison. Il ne pouvait crier à l'aide, les autres ne l'entendraient même pas.

Tout en ce maintenant aux arbres, Shun se lança dans un douloureuse marche vers la maison de vacances. Il était à peine capable de mettre un peu de poids sur sa jambe blessée. Lentement, étape par étape, il fit sa route le long du chemin.

[Maison de vacances]

Ikki regarda par la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir nerveusement sur un fauteuil. Ses doigts tambourinant violement sur l'accoudoir. Shun était absent depuis plus d'une heure ! Il savait pourtant que son frère faisait du jogging mais son frère n'était jamais absent plus de vingt ou trente minutes ! Après une heure sans voir son petit frère, Ikki commençait à être inquiet.

« Shun n'est pas encore rentré ? » Demanda Seiya en fixant la nature derrière la fenêtre.  
« Non, je commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Je suis sur qu'il va bien Ikki. Il a du s'arrêter pour se reposer…ou bien il a était poursuivi par un groupe de fan girls en chaleur. »

Ikki savait que Seiya essayait de le détendre. Pour la forme il fit un pauvre sourire. Il espérait que Shun allait bien. Il regarda de nouveau à travers la vitre.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Puis il se rua hors de la salle avec Seiya sur ses talons. Les deux se précipitèrent sur la porte d'entrée. Shiryu et Hyoga qui se trouvaient dans le salon les avaient confusément regardés quitter la maison. Après quelques secondes de flottement, ils suivirent le mouvement.

Ikki ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers l'orée de la foret.

« Shun ! »

Son petit frère était appuyé contre un arbre, ses vêtements étaient sales et son corps était égratigné un peu partout.

« Shun tu vas bien ? » Demanda Seiya alors que les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent le chevalier d'Andromède. Ils fixèrent alors la cheville violacée du petit.

« Shun, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'inquiéta Ikki alors qu'il aidait son frère à tenir debout.

« Je n'ai pas vu un trou et ma cheville s'est tordue. »

« Ouep ! Elle semble vraiment en mauvais état. » Constata le pégase. « Il faudrait l'examiner. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Rajouta Ikki en positionnant Shun dans son dos.

« Mais ! Ce n'est rien de mal. Un peu de glace et tout ira pour le mieux ! »

« Regarde le bon côté des choses Shun, c'est moi qui t'emmènerai au médecin. Il faut examiner ça attentivement. » Contra l'aîné alors que Seiya ouvrait la porte passager de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? » Demanda Hyoga alors que lui et Shiryu arrivaient.

« Shun s'est tordu la cheville et Ikki l'emmène au médecin. » Expliqua le pégase.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Shun de se blesser comme ça. » Fit Shiryu alors qu'Ikki démarrait en trombe le véhicule.

« Oui…Shun est toujours très prudents. »

« J'espère qu'il va bien et que rien ne le trouble. » Murmura Hyoga.

Chapitre 3 : Cooking and Memories^^


	3. Chap 3 : Cooking and memories!

**La petite note d'Akari :** vacaaanceuuh ! coucou vous ! Étant en vac, j'essaierai de poster deux fois par semaines Darkness Returns…et je vais essayer de continuer le chapitre deux de 'La psychologie selon Bouddha' si j'ai le temps. Bisou tout plein ! Mardi je passe le code (1er passage)…j'espère réussir !

**Disclaimer : une fiction c'est comme l'examen du code, tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre…surtout si t'es obligé de parler une langue étrangère avec l'auteur.**

**Darkness Returns**

**Chapitre 3 Cooking and memories**

« Pourquoi aimez vous me faire souffrir ? » Gémit pathétiquement Seiya.

« Tu ne sais juste pas très bien jouer à des jeux intelligents. » Répondit un Hyoga avec suffisance.

« Les échecs sont un jeu difficile au début. » Contra le pégase en observant les pièces.

« Pas vraiment, il suffit de faire attention. » fit le dragon.

« Encore une fois…pourquoi aimez-vous tant me tourmenter ? » Demanda Seiya avant d'entendre le bruit de klaxon de la voiture.

« Oh ! On dirait qu'Ikki et notre blessé sont de retour. » Hyoga partit immédiatement en direction de la porte d'entrée. Shiryu et Seiya suivirent le blondinet. Ils virent alors le cadet du groupe avec des béquilles.

« Comment te sens –tu Shun ? » s'informa le dragon.

"Pas vraiment." Shiryu dit. "Il vous suffit de faire attention."

« Je ne dois pas bouger ma cheville pendant deux semaines. » Chouina le plus petit.

« Oh Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Maintenant t'es fangirls pourront t'attraper plus facilement. » Se moqua le canasson ailé. Pour toute réponse, Shun lui tira puérilement la langue.

« Au moins, il a des fangirls Seiya. » Plaisanta Shiryu. Le cheval ailé se tourna vers lui avec une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

« Merci Shiryu. » Shun se dirigea vers le porche avec Hyoga alors Ikki se moquait de Seiya. Mais l'aîné revint vite aider le chevalier d'Andromède à monter les marches de l'entrée et une fois à l'intérieur, il mena son frère le plus rapidement possible au creux du canapé.

« Vous étiez en train de jouer aux échecs Hyoga, Shiryu ? » Demanda t'il alors.

« Non, c'était Seiya qui jouait contre Hyoga.

« Seiya ? » Ikki et son petit frère se tournèrent alors, incrédule vers le pégase.

« C'est pour l'aider à devenir plus intelligent. » Fit sournoisement le cygne.

« Tss…Bande de débile. » Murmura le premier canasson d'Athéna en s'éloignant.

« Wow ! Shun c'est l'heure des médocs ! »

« Hum…Je dois vraiment les prendre ? » Demanda le plus jeune en chouinant.

« Oui. » Ikki, intraitable, remit à son frère le flacon de pilules et une bouteille d'eau. Le saint d'Andromède avala facilement les médicaments mais fit une légère grimace au goût répugnant qui s'était brièvement propagé dans sa bouche et sa gorge.

« Dans quelques minutes, tu dormiras comme un bébé. »

« Hep les gars ! » S'exclama le cygne. « C'est au tour de Seiya de faire la cuisine. Vous voulez que je commande quelque chose à emporter ? »

« Que diriez-vous d'une pizza ? » Suggéra le dragon. « Shun tu en penses quoi ? »

Mais Shun bataillait déjà pour garder la tête haute, se sentant dériver et essayant de garder les yeux ouverts, il sombra alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de doux derrière sa tête et quelque chose enveloppé son corps.

« Rapide dis donc ! » S'exclama Hyoga alors que le phénix déplaçait doucement son frère de façon à ce qu'il soit entièrement couché.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ? » Hurla Seiya de la cuisine.

« Erf…la pizza est vraiment une bonne idée. » Chuchota Hyoga à son ami dragon.

Ikki sourit. Il était heureux que son frère ne soit pas sérieusement blessé et puis de toute façon avec cet accident il serait en mesure de veiller totalement sur son frère pendant un certain temps. Mais une chose le turlupiné. Pourquoi son frère s'était blessé aussi bêtement et pourquoi avait-il voulu faire un jogging beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ?

Son frère lui avait' il dit la vérité ? N'avait' il vraiment pas vu la fosse dans le sol ? Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son frère qui était toujours attentif qu'importe l'endroit ou il allait. Son frère était un véritable navigateur et une boussole ambulante !

En sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua alors que Hyoga avait gagné une partie d'échecs qu'il avait engagé avec Shiryu. Il se retourna vers son frère qui s'était mis en position fœtale.

Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son Shun.

_Repose-toi ! Adorable petit frère !_

[Cuisine]

« Bien nous vous attendons alors. Je vous remercie. » Shiryu raccrocha le téléphone.

« Franchement les gars, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous ratez ! » S'exclama le chevalier de l'espoir en touillant dans un grand bol.

« Maux de ventre, indigestion, crampe d'estomac, fièvre carabinée et diarrhées. » Enonça moqueusement le cygne.

« Haha…Très drôle ! » Fit ironiquement un pégase boudeur.

« Admet juste que t'es une merde en cuisine. » Enfonça encore plus le dragon.

« Maiheuuu ! » Gémit le chevalier martyrisé. « En Grèce, j'ai du chasser ma propre bouffe ! J'ai failli me faire tuer à cause de ça ! Je n'avais pas callé que j'étais dans le coin réservé aux femmes ! »

« Et c'est quoi le rapport ? »

« Pourquoi et par qui t'as presque été tué ? » Demanda Ikki en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Parce que les visages des femmes sont sacré ! Si un homme voit le visage d'une femme chevalier il se fait exécuté ! J'étais en train de chasser un lapin et sans le faire exprès j'ai vu une fille sans son masque !...Et c'était Shina ! »

« Quoi ! Shina sans son masque ? Et t'es encore vivant ? » S'exclama le dragonneau.

« Ouep ! Je l'ai vu qu'une fraction de seconde. » Répondit le pégase. « Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour elle qui a immédiatement essayer de me tuer. Mais elle a été dérangée et j'ai pu m'enfuir. Heureusement elle n'en a parlé à personne d'autres. »

« La chance c'est tout. » Fit Hyoga.

« Mais non ! Bref, a un autre moment aussi…c'était vers la fin de mon entrainement avec Marine quand… »

[Salon]

Shun bougea de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés et se fronçaient alors que l'enfant gémissait, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Et effectivement, il sentait encore cette chose venue de nulle part et qui l'étouffait.

[Rêve]

Une main se tendait vers lui pour saisir sa gorge. L'ayant vu à temps, il esquiva. Se mettant hors de portée, il essayait de trouver un moyen pou se sauver.

Mais quand il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la chose, il constata que le brouillard s'épaississait de plus en plus et montait toujours plus haut. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus respiré dans quelques minutes à cause de ce monstre informe et noir.

« Tu ne peux te cacher de moi Shun. »

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Shun.

« Shun ! » Chanta la vois. « Shun… »

« S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ! » Supplia l'adolescent.

« Shun !...Shun ! »

« Shun ! »

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se retourna pour voir son aîné à ses côtés.

« Les médocs ont vraiment fonctionné à merveille ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te réveiller ! »

« Ti as toujours eu du mal à me réveiller Ikki. » Plaisanta le jeunot en se mettant assis. Il essayait d'agir comme si qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas inquiéter encore plus son aîné.

« Come on ! Espèce de sale gosse ! » Plaisanta Ikki en entrant dans son jeu. « La pizza sera bientôt là et Seiya vit encore en croyant que sa cuisine est la meilleure du monde. »

« Oh ! Le pauvre garçon »

Le diner s'était tranquillement déroulé, même si tout le monde avait constaté que Seiya s'étouffait dans son propre repas, il avait vraiment une trop grande fierté. Hyoga ayant pitié, lui avait proposé une part de pizza.

Seiya, aigrit par son diner avait tout de même admis qu'il n'était pas un bon cuisinier en soit. Maintenant, tous regardé un film et Shun avait profité de cette chance pour se faufiler le plus discrètement possible avec ses béquilles hors des pattes de son frère.

Il voulait prendre l'air et comprendre son rêve. Il arriva à un arbre d'où pendouillait une balançoire près du lac. Il se bascula en arrière, veillant à se que sa cheville ne frappe pas le sol alors qu'il se balançait.

Que pouvait bien dire ce drôle de rêve ? Etait-ce un signe de l'avenir ? Qui était cette personne qui l'appeler et essayer de le tuer ? Etait-ce une connaissance ? Shun aurait aimé en parler avec son frère pour qu'il le rassure, mais son aîné se faisait déjà assez de soucis pour lui.

Shun aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler. Il savait parfaitement que son frère et les autres l'écouteraient mais il voulait d'un autre côté, comprendre par lui-même, sans aide extérieure, pour prouver qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

Shun sursauta légèrement quand il sentit quelqu'un le pousser par derrière. Se retournant il vit alors Seiya.

« T'es un petit serpent sournois Shun, tu le sais ? » Fit le pégase en poussant doucement son ami. « Ikki te tuerait s'il te voyait ici. »

« Je n'ai qu'à dire que c'est ta faute. »

« Hey ! C'est pas gentil ! » Seiya redevint sérieux. « Alors pourquoi t'es venu ici petit Andromède ? »

« Juste une subite envie d'air frais ! Et puis ! C'est très calme ici. »

« Oui. Mais il commence à faire vraiment sombre. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'Ikki ne découvre que tu es à nouveau parti. Ce serait dangereux pour son pauvre cœur, le pauvre, il risquerait de faire une syncope. »

« Hum. » Shun attrapa ses béquilles.

**Des avis, des questions, des remerciements pour mon dur labeur, vous avez envie de philosopher sur l'avenir de cette histoire ? Une seule solution ! La review !**


	4. Chapter 4 dream girl

**Auteur : Mimiyamotoforver**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**La petite vie d'Akari :** aujourd'hui je devais passer mon exam de code…pas de bol les inspecteurs font grève (ben oui la préfecture fait grève donc eu aussi vu qu'ils en font partit) **Déprimant !** J'étais si bien partie et toute motivée aujourd'hui ! Consolez-moi par vos review ô lecteurs adorés ! La psychologie selon Bouddha avance, à pas de tortue mais ça avance !

**Chapitre 4: Dream Girl****  
**

Shun constata que sa cheville avait bien enflée et un énorme et horrible bleu recouvrait sa cheville et une partie de son pied et de sa jambe. Heureusement, les médicaments permettaient de diminuer la douleur. Heureux, il ne sentait plus rien venant de son pied mais il était obligé de porter une attelle la nuit. Horreur et damnation, il détestait ça.

Sa cheville était belle et bien brisée. Mais étant un saint, sa guérison serait rapide et dans deux semaines il pourrait gambader de nouveau dans l'herbe. Jusque là, il devait subir l'œil acéré de son frère. Mais il pouvait y faire face.

Ikki faisait en sorte qu'il porte sa chevillière tout le temps et de ce fait Shun ne pouvait se déplacer. Mais en échange, il recevait un traitement royal. Le canapé était son trône pour les deux prochaines semaines et Ikki son plus fidèle serviteur, l'unique d'ailleurs, comblant aisément les demande de son cadet à lui seul.

Si Shun désirait quelque chose, il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour qu'Ikki lui saute dessus et lui demande ce qu'il voulait. Shun aurait aimé foutre un bon coup de pied à son frère pour le décoller un peu -ce n'était pas un tube de colle qu'il avait mais carrément un pot !- mais il était vraiment trop gentil pour mettre ses menaces à exécutions.

Ce soir, Seiya voulait jouer une partie d'Action ou Vérité tout en prétendant que les autres n'étaient qu'une bande de poulets qui avaient peur de jouer. Hyoga fut le premier à entrer dans le bluff et tentation d'intimidation risible de Seiya et insista que puisque le pégase était si aventurier, qu'il choisisse action.

Et sans attendre, Seiya avait accepté.

« Bien Seiya ! Puisque tu es si casse-cou et que tu n'as peur de rien. Lorsqu'Ikki reviendra dans la pièce, tu devras l'embrasser et lui dire que tu l'aimes. »

« Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? » Demanda le chevalier de l'espoir, complètement choqué.

« Mais…Je pensais que tu n'avais peur de rien. » Répondit le cygne avec innocence.

« Bien ! Je le ferai ! » Rugit avec force le héros.

Shun regardait toute cette agitation avec amusement. Il était paresseusement couché sur le ventre dans son royal divan –les multitudes de coussins qu'avait entreposé Ikki le rendait vraiment confortable !-. Il se demanda alors comment réagirait son frère si Seiya tenait sa promesse. Ca serait hilarant certainement. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas d'appareil photo.

Et effectivement, Ikki entra dans la chambre avec une joli couverture faite en patchwork* et ne fit pas deux pas avant de passer en mode bug. C'est un Seiya téméraire, ou plutôt suicidaire qui avait mis son plan en action.

« Salut Ikki. » Fit le chevalier d'une vois suave avec un grand sourire. « Je t'aime. »

La tête d'Ikki valait son pesant d'or. C'était vraiment rare de le voir complètement perdu. Les autres retenaient leur rire alors que Seiya s'était entreprit de serrer le phénix dans ses bras et d'approcher son visage de l'autre.

Mais alors que Seiya allait faire un baiser sur la bouche, Ikki reprit vie et tourna la tête en direction des autres :

« Il s'est encore pris un poteau ou quoi ? » Hors de lui, le chevalier de bronze bouscula l'oiseau de feu et s'enfuit en courant sous les rires de ses confrères qui n'arrivaient plus à se retenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Exigea Ikki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé…Ikki ! » Fit Hyoga entre deux hoquets de joies. « C'était un défi. Seiya a affirmé n'avoir peur de rien faire alors je lui ai proposé ce qu'il t'a fait. Surprenant qu'il ait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Et bien arrêter de rêver les yeux ouverts ça vous vas pas ! » Répondit Ikki.

« C'était un défiii ! » Cria Seiya depuis l'étage, la voix tremblotante de peur. Les ires du phénix étaient spectaculaires après tout.

« Bon. » Souffla le plus vieux. « Je suppose que je peux laisser couler pour cette fois. Mais faites le de nouveau et vous êtes morts. »

« T'es pas marrant Ikki. » Fit Shun alors que son grand frère le recouvrait du patchwork après lui avoir donné ses soins du soir.

« Vous savez, il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu vous poser. » Fit Seiya qui était revenu entre temps.

« Et ? C'est quoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes entrainez avec une femme chevalier ? Ou bien une d'elle était votre maître ? » Demanda Seiya.

« Oui moi ! » Fit Shun. « C'est June ! Vous l'avez déjà vu d'ailleurs ! C'est celle qui porte l'armure du caméléon. »

« A OUAIS ! C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne celle-là ! Et tu t'es toujours entrainé avec elle sur l'île d'Andromède ? » Demanda curieusement le pégase.

« Oui ! Grace à elle, on était maintenu au pas et c'était la seule fille de l'île. »

« Une forte concurrente alors. T'as étais gentil au moins avec elle ? »

« Oui bien sur. » Répondit l'Andromède alors qu'il se sentait de nouveau dériver vers le pays des songes. Seiya rit légèrement.

« Et vous les gars ? »

« Mon maître avait une fille mais elle n'était pas un saint. » Répondit Ikki. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, Hyoga prit la parole.

« Il n'y avait pas de fille-chevalier. »

« Chez moi non plus. »

Comme ils continuaient leur conversation, Shun s'endormit paisiblement, les médicaments faisant toujours aussi efficacement effet. Dans un premier temps, il se sentait flotter dans les airs et bientôt son rêve s'illumina devant lui, dévoilant un paysage féérique.

[Dream]

"Shun!"

Le saint d'Andromède se tourna vers la voix si familière. Ses yeux verts s'élargirent quand il vit la personne qui s'avançait vers lui. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement alors qu'il se précipitait vers elle.

« June ! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'ils s'étreignaient avec désespoir, comme si que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Puis il lui tourna autour pendant que le rire cristallin de la fille s'étendait dans le monde. Il s'arrêta alors face à elle.

« June, c'est vraiment toi ? Quand as-tu quitté l'ile d'Andromède ? »

« Je ne pouvais supporter l'éloignement encore plus longtemps. Shun. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. A tes côtés pour l'éternité. Jusqu'à la fin de cette vie et même par delà.»

« June… » Souffla Shun, touché par ses paroles.

« Shun. » Continua le caméléon. « Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Jamais nous ne serons séparés. S'il te plait, dis moi que tu le veux, dis moi que tu veux être avec moi. »

Shun regarda la femme devant lui. Même avec son masque, il savait qu'elle était nerveuse, stressée en attente de sa réponse. Il lui sourit amoureusement.

Il se souvenait à quel point ils avaient été liés sur l'île. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il avait été très contrarié d'avoir eu à l'abandonner pour retourner au Japon. Une sainte ne pouvait s'intégrer à la civilisation.

Personnellement, il estimait que les saintes étaient trop sous tension et suivaient trop les règles pour bien vivre dans la société actuelle. Les codes des sociétés des humains lambda, surtout au japon étaient très contraignants pour les femmes. Et ces femmes guerrières finiraient par ne pas supporter et se rebeller contre le système misogyne, n'ayant plus de déesse à qui se référer. Lui voulait être avec June, peu importe si elle enfreignait les règles. Il voulait l'aimer et être aimé d'elle. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Oui June. Je veux que nous soyons ensemble pour toujours. »

« Oh Shun ! » Elle semblait respirer de bonheur. « Tu me rends tellement heureuse ! Maintenant que nous pouvons être liés devant les autres, je n'ai plus besoin de ce masque. »

June se saisit lentement de son masque. Et rapidement, elle le retira pour lui révéler quelque chose qui fit hurler Shun de terreur. Face à lui, sa belle June devint squelette en décomposition, la chair s'accrochant maladroitement à certains endroits, l'odeur de mort entourant brusquement la jeune fille.

« Shun. » Chuchota-t-elle avec une voix plus profonde et lugubre que d'habitude. « Rejoins-moi ! Meurs ! »

« Hey Shun ! » Cria Seiya. Pour toute réponse, il reçu le poing de son ami dans le nez. Le Saint Pegasus s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, maintenant son nez alors que les autres riaient.

« C'est la façon de faire de Shun quand on le réveille. » Fit Hyoga. Le sourire du cygne retomba alors qu'il voyait combien le saint d'Andromède semblait effrayé. « Shun, tu vas bien ? »

Shun se reconnecta au monde et constata que tout le monde le regardaient, inquiets. Sauf Seiya qui soignait son nez.

« Shun, on dirait que tu as fait un cauchemar. » Ikki était soucieux.

« Désolé, je…c'était pas un cauchemar. » Répondit le plus jeune. « J'ai rêvé que…que Seiya courait avec une tronçonneuse. Il disait qu'il voulait sa peluche ou il dirait tout nos plus grands secrets et nous teindrait les cheveux de différentes couleurs. »

« Merdi pour des idées Dhun. » Grogna maladroitement Seiya avec malice.

« Fais le et t'es un homme mort. » Le mit immédiatement en garde le cygne.

« Pareil pour moi. » Ajouta Shiryu.

« Vous oseriez me tuer ? Moi qui ai vaincu la mort elle-même ? »

Ikki ignora les trois autres et étudia son frère. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à mentir.

Shun prit ses béquilles et quitta la pièce. Ikki le suivit alors que le dragon, le pégase et le cygne se livraient à un match de catch à deux contre un. Dans le couloir, Ikki se précipita sur son frère pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Shun, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien Ikki » Mentit une nouvelle fois le cadet.

« Shun ne te joues pas de moi. Je suis ton frère voyons ! Je peux facilement le remarquer quand tu me mens. »

« Je…ne veux pas vraiment en parler. Il y avait juste une personne dans mon rêve et ça a pris une tournure bizarre. »

« Une personne ? C'était June n'est-ce pas ? Tu en parlais avant de dormir après tout. »

Shun sourit faiblement à son frère espérant qu'il ne veuille rentrer dans les détails.

« Oh mon petit Shun. »Continua l'aîné. « T'es un homme à femmes tu le sais ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à t'assurer que tout se passe bien entre elle et toi. Tu m'as déjà décrit June comme une fille merveilleuse. Je ne suis pas le type de me fâcher lorsque mon frère connait ses premiers émois amoureux. »

« J'aimerais bien y croire. »

« De toute façon, sois toi-même. Tu as dit que l'as déjà vu sans masque. Selon les règles, elle peut te tuer ou t'aimer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle te tuerait après ce que vous avez vécu tout les deux. Je suis sur qu'elle ferra une superbe belle-sœur à l'avenir. »

« Ikki ! »

[Soirée]

_Je suis heureux que ni-san pense que mon rêve était lié à ma timidité envers June. Si je lui avais dit la vérité, je ne sais exactement ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ce rêve…Encore un signe de l'avenir ? June va-t-elle mourir ?_

_Ce n'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar. June était vraiment belle et charmante. J'aimerais bien savoir ou se trouve June. Juste pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien._

_Pour le moment, je vais devoir agir comme si de rien n'était. J'ai encore dix jours avant d'être capable de marcher à nouveau._

**Tu veux la suite ? Une seule solution )**

**Prochain chapitre : Surprise ! (oui c'est bien le titre) **

*la couverture en patchwork : en anglais c'était écrit quilt, j'ai du un peu recherché pour pouvoir comprendre. Moi qui pensait que patchwork était un mot anglais.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise!

**La petite vie d'Akari (je peux la raconter au moins ?) :** A 11h20 heure réunionnaise, l'auto école m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que la préfecture avait donné une nouvelle date pour le code (que je n'avais pas pu faire mardi en raison de grève des inspecteurs et de la préfecture). Quelle ne fut ma surprise d'apprendre que c'était aujourd'hui à 12h15 (malheureusement toujours à l'heure réunionnaise). Ouais génial. Ce n'est pas la faute de l'auto école, ils ont été prévenu le matin même, c'était le branle bas de combat chez eux ! Bref tout ça pour dire que je venais de me lever et que j'étais encore en pyjama. Que mon pot de Nutella était désespérément pas du Nutella (mais pourquoi maman a acheté de la pate à tartiner !). Que je ne savais pas a quel heure passait mon bus pour descendre de la montagne vers saint Denis (qui arrive sois dit en passant toutes les 45 minutes…). Que je ne savais pas si j'allais arriver à temps parce que je devais prendre un deuxième bus pour ensuite aller à la salle du code… Donc j'ai du décliner l'offre de passer aujourd'hui (monde cruel !). Heureusement il restait encore de la place pour lundi prochain. (Youpi ! je vais pouvoir réviser un peu avant !) Bref voila ma petite vie^^

…***\0/* Darkness Returns *\0/* …..**

**L'auteur c'est une fille qui s'appelle (prend son souffle et lis le petit papier entre ses mains) : MimiYamatoForever.**

**La traductrice c'est moi !**

**Réponse aux review anonymes : **

**Daisy : **haha ? Moi j'adore particulièrement la partie squelette en décomposition XD June est très emportée dans son tripe sur 'nous serons toujours ensemble' tu ne trouves pas ? Mais c'est vrai que c'est mimi tout plein ! (dégoulinant de guimauve même, voila pourquoi j'aime le squelette)

**Chapitre cinq : Surprise**

Le matin vint assez rapidement au grand bonheur du chevalier d'Andromède. Les seules choses qu'il redoutait pour le moment étaient ses médicaments dont le gout donné envie d'aller se jeter sous un train et ses affreux cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir correctement. Rien que le fait d'aller se coucher le soir lui donnait la nausée.

Il était pour une fois, seul dans la petite maison de vacance. Saori mis au courant de sa blessure avait décidée de le ménager et il n'avait pas accompagné son frère et ses amis aux manoirs Kido. Il en avait profité pour s'asseoir sur la balançoire du vieil arbre, admirant de tout son saoul le lac et les environs. Des petites vaguelettes s'échouaient tendrement contre la terre fragile et des feuilles tombaient dans l'eau créant des petits ronds tout mignons.

Une brise fraiche le fit frissonner. Regardant le ciel, il vit des nuages un peu sombres à certains endroits. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir et heureusement que le saint du pégase n'était là, car pluie signifiait ennuie et blague de la part du héros.

L'adolescent soupira. Il se demandait pourquoi les rêves se manifestaient de cette façon, ne pouvait donc t'il pas être tranquille un moment ? Pourquoi ses rêves étaient si terribles ? Si terrifiant ? Si…Mauvais ? Ses rêves s'arrêteraient-ils un jour ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et expira tout aussi brusquement pour se détendre. Pour passer sa peur, il admira de nouveau le paisible paysage. Ses yeux furent alors recouverts et Shun se saisit alors des mains qui le gênaient mais les mains restaient fermement en place.

« Ikki ? » Demanda l'ado. La personne derrière elle secoua un peu les mains pour lui dire que sa réponse était fausse. « Seiya ? » Les mains s'agitèrent à nouveaux.

Il était sur le point de se demander si Hyoga oserait faire un jeu aussi stupide mais il sentit alors un doux parfum. Un parfum qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps. Le parfum d'une personne familière qui devait normalement se trouver sur l'île d'Andromède.

Lentement il fit demi-tour et vit ce qu'il considérait comme la plus belle chose que le monde pouvait porter.

« June ? » Murmura t-il. Les mains s'écartèrent de son visage et June s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

« Hihi Shun ! » Gloussa la jeune fille. « Ça fait longtemps non ? »

« C'est…C'est vraiment toi ? » Demanda le garçon, incrédule. S'il posait cette question c'était parce qu'il était vraiment surpris et aussi parce qu'il se demandait s'il ne se retrouvait pas dans son rêve cauchemardesque.

June avait grandit. Elle porta une main à son visage et enleva lentement son masque. L'adolescent s'attendait à voir le même visage en décomposition que l'autre fois. Mais il fut accueilli par des yeux d'un bleu éclatant de vie et d'un sourire aimant.

Le chevalier souri et enlaça étroitement son amie d'enfance. Il huma tendrement le parfum des cheveux de la demoiselle. Oui. Il était bel et bien dans la réalité car il ne pouvait ressentir ce parfum avec une telle force dans un rêve.

« Je t'ai manqué j'espère ? » Fit la sainte au caméléon en se retirant légèrement. « Moi, j'étais vraiment inquiètes lors de toutes ces guerres. »

« Gomen ne, je dois vraiment te faire du souci. » S'excusa l'Andromède.

« Ce n'est rien Shun. Tu es sain et sauf. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

La jeune fille détailla le garçon, fronçant les sourcils quand elle vit enfin les béquilles. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu vas bien au moins ? »

« Oh, c'est une histoire bête. J'ai juste eu un accident lorsque je faisais du jogging dans la foret il y a quelques jours. Je dois ménager ma cheville le temps de la guérisons. »

« Pauvre petite chose. »

« J'ai eut des blessures bien pires par le passé… » En voyant le regard noir de la blonde, il fit une petite mou penaude. « Oups. »

« Bien. » Fit June. « Comme je suis là, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne fasses pas grand-chose. »

_Et voila mon garde du corps numéro deux ! Ikki revient ! June est sur le point de piquer ta place !_

June aida le garçon à s'asseoir sur le divan et s'asseyant à son tour à l'autre bout de celui-ci elle prit le pied de Shun pour l'examiner

« Mmm…ça à l'air d'aller. »

« Ouais ! Ikki m'a immédiatement emmené au médecin pour me soigner. »

« Intelligent de sa part. Pourtant tu sais très bien prendre soin de toi-même. »

« Ouais mais bon. Ikki en fait toujours trop pour pas grand-chose. Quand es-tu arriver au Japon ? »

« Il y a seulement quelques heures. C'était pas facile d'ailleurs, les gens auxquels je demandais mon chemin me regardaient comme si que j'étais un phénomène bizarroïde. Mais heureusement certains étaient assez gentils pour me montrer l'itinéraire à prendre. »

« T'aurais du enlever ton masque, ça devait être ça qui les gênait. Et puis, tu dois pouvoir moins intimider les gens sans ton masque. T'es beaucoup mieux sans.»

« Que veux-tu dire par là Shun ? » Demanda curieusement June.

« Une joli fille tel que toi ne devrait pas cacher sa beauté derrière ça. »

June se troubla. « Tu es la première personne pour me dire que…»

« Que ? »

« Et bien… parce que t'es le premier homme à me voir sans mon masque. »

« Je suis sur que si tu laissais mes amis te voir, ils diraient la même chose que moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas… »Murmura la demoiselle. « Je ne sais si j'oserais monter mon visage. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu laisses ton visage à découvert et si jamais ils disent des choses qui t'importunent tu peux très bien les massacrer. »

June ricana « Voila qui est bien ! »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression June. Si tu n'as pas envie de montrer ton visage, ne le montre pas. Au fait combien de temps restes tu ?»

« Deux ou trois semaines. Je voulais venir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et je pensais qu'il serait vraiment agréable d'enfin rencontrer ton frère dont tu m'as tellement parlé. »

Shun sourit. « Je suis certain que vous vous entendraient bien tout les deux ! Mais il faut attendre qu'il revienne de chez Saori.»

« Alors pendant ce temps, on va se reposer. » Fit catégoriquement June en approchant son visage vers celui poupon de Shun qui rougit en souriant.

**Ce doux moment de paix va-t-il durer ? Pour le savoir…REVIEW !**

Chapter six : Meet June !


	6. Chapter 6 Meet June!

L'auteur c'es Mimiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Daisy : et voila la rencontre tant attendu !^^ merci pour ta review !

**Darkness Returns**

**Chapitre 6 Meet June !  
**

Shun ouvrit les yeux alors que la vieille horloge de grand-mère du salon se mit à sonner deux fois. Il était donc quatorze heures. Il bailla légèrement et vit une touffe de cheveux blonds sur son épaule. Il se souvint alors que June était venu lui rendre visite et qu'ils étaient rentrés pour pouvoir parler. Ils avaient du s'assoupir à un moment.

Il regarda tendrement l'amazone à la crinière ensoleillée et sourit. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle dormait. Avait-elle vraiment fait tous ce chemin juste pour le voir ? Il se sentait si ému et honoré par la présence de son amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Peu de temps plus tard, June s'éveilla et regarda le chevalier. « Je suppose que nous nous sommes endormis. »

« Tu supposes bien. » Sourit encore plus le garçon avant d'entendre le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait dans le parking. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre et vit Shiryu sortir du véhicule.

Shun fit alors une petite grimace comique qui fit rire la demoiselle. Il prit alors la parole : « Hoho. J'ai une bien belle idée. J'espère que tu me fais confiance !»

« Bien sur ! » répondit la demoiselle.

[][][]

« Pff…C'est pas juste ! » Brailla le pégase en s'extirpant de la voiture. « Pourquoi Shun n'est pas venu ! Hyoga ! Casse ma jambe ! »

« Oh ! Ne me tente pas Seiya ! » Répondit le cygne alors qu'il entrait précipitamment dans la demeure. Tout de suite, il remarqua le silence inhabituel du cottage. Bien que Shun devrait être seul et certainement en train de dormir, jamais l'ambiance de la maison n'avait semblé lugubre et sombre. Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent immédiatement dans le salon, mais leur ami n'était point sur son trône.

Ils vérifièrent la cuisine, la chambre à coucher et même leurs propres chambres et la bibliothèque. Partout dans la maison, l'absence de leur ami se faisait sentir.

« SHUN ! » Hurla Ikki.

Ils entendirent des pas lents se répercuter dans la salle, en échos avec la marche d'une personne dont il ne reconnaissait la démarche. Une porte s'ouvrit alors lentement. Elle révéla une personne portant un long manteau sombre. Un couteau dans sa main. Un couteau et une main recouverts d'un liquide rouge qui s'égouttait au sol.

Le phénix fut pris de panique. Son visage devint blanc. Puis la colère brilla férocement dans son regard incendiaire. Ikki se précipita sur elle, la rage au ventre. L'encapuchonné se décala agilement, l'aîné se retourna près à donner sa plus puissante attaque mais il vit alors son cadet bien campé sur ses béquilles devant la personne inconnue.

« Shun ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ordonna le phénix alors que la personne masqué enleva sa capuche pour révéler un masque.

« Hey ! Elle porte un masque ! C'est une sainte ! » S'exclama le pégase.

« Oui Seiya. » Confirma doucement l'Andromède. « C'est June, chevalier d'argent du caméléon. C'est avec elle que je me suis entrainé sur l'île d'Andromède. »

« C'est agréable d'enfin vous rencontrer. » Se tournant spécialement vers le phénix elle s'inclina légèrement. « J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait mauvaise impression lors de mon arrivée. »

« Tu sais, je suis un peu beaucoup protecteur envers mon frère. Mais c'est sympa d'enfin te voir. »

« Je suis Shiryu. Bienvenue. »

« Oh ! Le saint du dragon ? » Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Oui. »

« Et moi c'est Hyoga. Je suis le chevalier du cygne. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Shun m'a dit que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde. »

« Et bien oui. Sauf quand il s'agit des filles. Ça c'est une autre histoire. » Répondit le chevalier des glaces. June rigola devant la moue dégouttée de Shun. Elle savait parfaitement combien les fans club de Shun étaient nombreux et combien les filles se battaient à mort pour n'avoir qu'un morceau de chemise du garçon.

« Ey ! Moi c'est Seiya, chevalier de pégase ! Tu connais Marine ? »

« Oui, nous nous sommes entrainées ensemble quelques fois. Elle est bien plus facile d'approche que Shina. »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! » S'exclama le pégase sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

« Et vous devez être Ikki du Phoenix. » Devina la demoiselle. « Shun m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Des choses sympa j'espère. Donc, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Et bien au début, je venais juste faire une visite de courtoisie mais comme j'ai vu que Shun était blessé, j'ai décidé de rester plus longtemps que prévu pour le soigner. »

« Attention Ikki ! Elle va piquer ta place de gardien de Shun ! » Plaisanta Seiya.

**Le retour du test de la plus rapide revieuweuse !**

**Tape 1 et je poste le chapitre 7 dimanche**

**Tape 2 et je fais un one-shot sur le couple/threesome/thème de ton choix.**

**Et voila ^^ que deux choix possible ! Lequel vas-tu choisir ?**

**Next chapter : Love !**

**Et voila ! Je trouve tout de même assez bizarre ce chapitre. Ils découvrent une inconnue au bras ensanglantée mais des qu'on la présente ils oublient complètement le bras. C'est bizarre. Allez ! La paix ne sera présente que dans quelques chapitres encore mais combien ?**


	7. Chapter 7 Love!

**Réponse à Daisy et Momoe:** non vous n'étiez pas les première (2ème et 3ème pour être exacte), dommage ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, ma baba chéri (faut vraiment que je te trouve un surnom toi!) était preum's et elle a voté comme vous^^. Pour Ikki tant que quelqu'un prend soin de son shunouninou, il ne se fait pas de bile lol (enfin…je crois XD)

**La revieweuse plus rapide que son ombre : Baella! **(PS : j'attends ta proposition^^)

**Darkness Returns**

**Chapter 7 LOVE !**

Shun avait remarqué que depuis l'arrivée de la chevalier au caméléon, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Ikki et ses autres amis avaient constatés qu'il n'avait eu aucuns cauchemars depuis et il était vraiment plus détendu.

Bien entendu, les chevaliers s'amusaient donc à taquiner le jeune homme, Seiya le premier qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que la jeune femme était le porte bonheur de l'Andromède.

Shun regardait pensivement la terrasse ou se trouvaient June et Shiryu qui discutaient. Le chevalier était dans le salon et ne se lassait d'observé la demoiselle.

_Seiya doit avoir raison. June est très importante pour moi. Depuis qu'elle est là, mes cauchemars ont disparus. A-t'elle appliqué un charme pour me protéger ? Elle est vraiment si spéciale. Pourquoi mes cauchemars se sont enfuis devant elle ?_

« T'es jaloux de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec elle ? » Fit une voix posée derrière l'Andromède.

Shun tourna la tête et vit son aîné dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ikki marcha dans le salon pour s'asseoir à côté du cadet.

« Non. » Répondit simplement le garçon.

« Mais bien sur Shun. » Se moqua gentiment Ikki. « Tu te dis ça mais pour nous tous il est vraiment évident de voir ce qui se passe entre toi et June. »

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Demanda l'Andromède avec son petit sourire curieux.

Le phénix secoua la tête, atterré de voir son frère si borné. « Shun, t'es le personnage principal d'une histoire romantique là. »

Shun cligna des yeux et rit devant la bêtise de son frère. « Ikki ! Tu t'écoutes quand tu dis ça ? »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis, merci bien. » Grogna-t-il. « Et ça ne me dérange pas. Si je devais choisir une belle-sœur entre toutes tes fans et Athéna sait combien elles sont nombreuses, je serais vraiment heureux que ce soit elle. Elle est forte, intelligente, facile à vivre, une sainte d'Athéna et même si je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, je sais qu'elle est belle. As-tu vu son visage ? »

« Euh…Oui. » Confirma l'Andromède, perplexe.

« Et bien tu vois ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir te tuer après tout ce temps. ET il n'y a donc qu'une seule option maintenant. Tu la connais d'ailleurs. Quand une femme qui s'est mise au service d'Athéna montre son visage à un homme, si ce n'est pas pour le tuer ensuite, c'est pour lui dire qu'elle l'aime. »

« Ikki ! Tu supposes juste que parce qu'elle ne m'a pas tué, comme la loi du sanctuaire le dicte, elle doit tomber amoureuse de moi et vice-versa ! »

« Je le suppose ? » Demanda Ikki. « June a réussi à nous identifier alors que nous nous sommes jamais parlé. Quand vous êtes dans vos petites confidences tout les deux, on ne dirait vraiment pas que vous êtes amis mais beaucoup plus. »

« C'est normal ! Quand j'étais sur l'île d'Andromède, je me suis beaucoup entrainé avec elle et j'étais en très bon terme avec notre mentor qui était aussi son père. »

« Son père a été ton professeur ? Alors, après ce qui s'est passé avec son père, tu es retourné sur l'île pour aider à la reconstruction. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Euh… »Commença le garçon. « Pendant que j'étais sur l'île, je faisais en sorte que June ne manque de rien. On se levait tôt pour passer au moins une heure ensemble et s'était pareil lors du diner. C'était comme ça pendant tout mon séjour sur l'île. Je me sentais comme…Je voulais lui faire savoir que j'étais là pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente seule dans cette période si triste et si sombre. »

« Shun. » Fit Ikki en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. "Ile me semble que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Tu l'as réconforté quand elle avait besoin d'aide mais tu voulais aussi passer du temps avec elle. Typique d'un amoureux.»  
« Vraiment ? » Demanda curieusement Shun. Ikki hocha la tête en souriant à son cadet si innocent. Shun regarda rapidement l'extérieur. June parlait encore avec Shiryu, riant parfois. Shun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune amazone. Maintenant qu'il la regardait…Il la voyait d'une façon différente. Non, il l'avait toujours vu la jeune fille comme ça. Mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Il ne voyait pu l'ami d'enfance avec qui il avait grandi. Depuis les guerres il regardait une belle femme, si forte et si cultivée. Celle qui l'avait soigné et chéri. Une personne qui était capable de lui parler et d'avoir des conversations agréables, sans prise de tête. Quand il entendait son rire, il était comme béat et sentait des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Et ses yeux…comment pourrait-il oublier des yeux aussi beaux que ceux de June ?

« Tu sais ni-san…Je pense que tu as raison. »

Ikki sourit encore plus devant son petit frère qui avait bien grandi. Celui aux cheveux verts n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard de l'amazone. Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de son petit frère.

Shun regardait la demoiselle avec les yeux de l'amour.

[][][]

Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et June se dirigeait vers la chambre de son ami d'enfance. On lui avait demandé de prévenir Shun et elle espérait pouvoir parler un peu à son ami, car depuis son arrivé au cottage, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eux le temps, à part avant le retour des autres chevaliers. Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa sur celle-ci et attendit que Shun lui permette d'enter. Elle le retrouva assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le soleil couchant donné une allure irréel au jeune homme face à elle. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Shun, il est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Que fais-tu ? »

« J'apprécie la vue. Le paysage est si beau. »

« Oui il est magnifique. » Ajouta la femme-caméléon. « Il me rappelle les moments ou nous avions regardé les couchers de soleil sur l'île d'Andromède. Ça te manque ? »

Shun sourit légèrement. « Tous les jours. Comment te sens-tu ? Ton père te manque ? »

June soupira. « Je m'ennuie de lui. J'y pense tout les jours. Mais lors de ta venue sur l'île, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Mon père me manque mais grâce à toi je n'ai plus aussi mal qu'avant. Je ne peux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour l'île. » Elle prit la main du garçon dans la sienne. « Tout semblait joyeux quand tu étais là bas. Mais quand tu as du quitter l'île pour retourner au Japon, tout le monde voulait que tu restes. Et…je ne voulais pas te quitter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien…Tu as étais d'un tel réconfort pendant la restauration de la demeure et le deuil de mon père. J'étais vraiment attristée de te voir nous quitter. »

Shun s'installa plus confortablement et passa un bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle appuya alors sa tête contre l'épaule du chevalier.

« Maintenant que tout s'est calmé, je pense que je pourrais venir te voir et rester même quelques temps sur l'île. Jamais je ne te laisserais, June. »

« Mais il semble qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de te garder plus longtemps, quelque chose vient toujours t'emmener loin de moi. Parfois, j'ai peur et j'ai l'impression que je ne te reverrai jamais. Si cela venait à se produire, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…ni ce que je deviendrais. »

Shun la colla contre son corps et la serra entre ses bras, essayant de la rassurer. « Je sais que des fois, moi aussi j'ai eu peur de ne pas te retrouver. Mais je me rappelle toujours la promesse que je t'ai faite et je savais alors que je pouvais la tenir. »

« Et tu la tiendras. » Rajouta June en le regardant à travers son masque. « Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles la tenir. Je suis heureuse que tu t'en soucies tellement. »

« En parlant de cela… »Commença le jeune garçon. « Te rappelles-tu la première fois que je t'ai vu sans ton masque, lorsque tu m'as empêché de partir au sanctuaire ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Et…Quelle partie de la loi des chevaliers as-tu l'intention d'appliquer ? »

June rigola devant tant de candeur et de timidité, Shun était vraiment très craintif sur ces choses là. « Puisque je ne veux te tuer pour avoir vu mon visage, il n'y a alors qu'un seul choix possible. » Elle s'assit alors face à lui et enleva doucement son masque.

Shun pu alors retrouver les si beaux yeux qui semblaient toujours briller d'une affection particulière envers lui. Il pouvait voir tant d'espoir et d'amour ! Souriant, il lui prit la main et la tint fermement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Seiya les appeler pour enfin pouvoir manger.

[][][]

« Franchement Hyoga, je ne comprends pas ! Regarder la télévision en mangeant est mieux que de se parler tous les jours. » Déclara le pégase.

« Espèce de canasson idiot. » Répondit le cygne. S'offusquant, le pégase commença une bataille de fourchette avec le cygne, imitant le bruit des sabres lasers de star wars. Il ne pouvait faire de bataille de nourriture, le dragon étant très à cheval –o douce ironie- sur le respect de la nourriture.

« June est notre invité, ce serait un manque flagrant de courtoisie. Montre que t'es autre chose qu'une brute sans cervelle. D'ailleurs, on va la voir sans son masque, pas pour longtemps bien entendu. » Expliqua le dragon.

Hyoga s'arrêta de jouer avec le pégase : « T'as totalement raison Shiryu ! Shun est normalement le seul à pouvoir la voir sans son masque. Surtout depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

Les yeux d'Ikki s'élargirent en se tournant vers le blond. Son frère et l'amazone étaient enfin ensemble et il n'était pas le premier au courant !

**Next Chapter : Memories…**


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

**MimiYamatofoever est l'auteur de cette fiction anglaise. Je ne suis que la simple traductrice.**

**Darkness Returns**

**Chapitre 8 Memories**

Depuis six jours, June se trouvait chez les sauveurs du monde. Il y a quatre jours, ils avaient avoués clairement aux autres qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais bon tous s'en doutaient depuis le début, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle. Cela faisait onze jours que Shun s'était blessé et il ne lui restait que trois jours avant d'être totalement guéri. Mais Saori ne lui demanderait de venir la voir que dans une dizaine de jours. De superbe vacances comme le disait Seiya.

Shun essayait de ne pas utiliser ses béquilles pour commencer à marcher de son propre chef. De temps en temps, Ikki ou June venaient l'aider quand il désirait se promener hors de la villa ou quand il voulait monter les escaliers. Shun se mit debout et appuya sur sa cheville. Il ne sentait aucune douleur et se mit à marcher à petit pas.

Il avait remarqué que ses cauchemars avaient disparus et il avait pu dormir sans encombre. C'était depuis la venue de June. Seiya taquinait d'ailleurs son ami. Il taquinait toujours Shun de toute façon. Heureusement, June qui entendait les moqueries du pégase avait appelé son armure et son fouet et avait pourchassée le pégase pendant une heure avant qu'il ne se décide à se battre 'comme un homme' d'après lui-même. Le résultat était une terrible douleur aux fesses. Impossible pour lui de s'asseoir correctement pendant une semaine.

Le temps passait calmement et Shun affirmait qu'il pouvait marchait avec sa cheville désormais, mais on ne pouvait manquer le léger boitillement. C'est alors que June avait décidé de l'accompagner dans ses petites ballades. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et parfois, parvenaient même à se faufiler vers le lac pour rester ensemble sans être dérangés.

Seiya en fit d'ailleurs des remarques à Ikki sur la relation de son petit frère. Il disait qu'il était impressionné de voir qu'Ikki laissait quelqu'un d'autre être protecteur et attentionné envers Shun. Cette remarque lui avait valu une gifle de la part du phénix.

Ikki du bien l'admettre…Il n'était pas jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre protège son fragile petit frère. Et il aimait bien cette amazone. Il pouvait voir elle son soucie et son inquiétude pour Shun. Il n'allait certainement pas agir en grand frère surprotecteur sur ce sujet là. June allait devenir sa belle-sœur et il ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas.

**[][][]**

Aujourd'hui, June avait disparu, Saori réclamant sa présence pour enfin faire connaissance. Shun pouvait donc manger ce qu'il voulait. De temps en temps, il aimait grignoter des trucs pas très bons pour la santé, mais June était encore plus méticuleuse sur les repas que Hyoga. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lequel le chevalier des glaces s'entendait si bien avec June.

Shun boitilla jusqu'à la cuisine où Seiya s'empiffrait d'îles flottantes, de chocolats, de glaces et autres joyeusetés.

« A la recherche de ton avenir avec un fouet ? » Plaisanta le pégase.

« Au moins, moi, les femmes dont je suis attiré n'essaie pas de me tuer. » Répliqua l'Andromède.

« Touché Shun. » Grimaça Seiya. « Mais t'as vraiment de la chance que ta chérie ne cherche à te massacrer. Mais si j'étais toi, j'apprendrai tout de même à dormir les yeux ouverts. »

« Tu es celui qui doit apprendre à esquiver le fouet. » Fit Shun en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table avec un bol de céréales.

« Hey ! Shina peut toujours essayer de me tuer, au moins je peux voir arriver son attaque ! Elle doit être proche de moi pour l'utiliser. Ta nana peut se tenir à trente mètres ou se cacher pour attaquer. June peut m'atteindre à tout moment, je garde mes yeux sur elle. » Déclara-t-il.

« Elle ne fait que jouer. »

« Je n'imagine pas quand elle est sérieuse. En passant, j'ai quelques petites questions sur toi et June.

« Mm ? »

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés sur l'île d'Andromède, mais…Comment avez-vous fait pour vous parler la première fois ?  
Shun sourit légèrement au souvenir. « Et bien…Tu dois t'en rappeler, je n'étais pas vraiment l'enfant le plus sociable quand on était jeunes.

« Nan sans blague ! »

« Quand je suis arrivé sur l'île… »

[Flash-back]

Un petit enfant aux cheveux verts descendit du bateau. Il était arrivé sur la terre qu'il devrait maintenant appeler maison pour les prochaines années. D'autres enfants de son âge venaient d'arrivés sur l'île avec lui. Certains s'étaient moqués de sa fragilité apparente, d'autres le prenaient tout simplement en pitié et les derniers étaient tout simplement indifférents.

Shun souhaitait vraiment que son grand frère soit avec lui. Mais il se rappela de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait. Il deviendrait fort et rapporterait une armure au japon, comme son grand frère pour qu'enfin ils soient de nouveaux réunis ensemble.

Shun devait absolument tenir cette promesse. Son frère était la seule personne dont il se souciait. Son père avait disparu avant sa naissance et sa mère était morte peu après sa venue au monde.

La seule chose que Shun se rappelait de sa mère, c'était le pendentif qu'il portait depuis toujours. C'était une étoile à l'intérieur d'un cercle parfait. L'objet était fait d'argent pur et le mot 'YOURS' avait était gravé à l'intérieur.

Shun savait que le pendentif était spécial et l'avait donc caché dans ses affaires pour qu'on ne le lui vole pas. Rapidement, les enfants furent appelés et se mirent en ligne devant l'homme qui enseignerait le combat et la maîtrise du cosmos.

L'homme était grand et avait la peau tannée par le soleil. Musclé sous l'armure qu'il portait, la seule lumière qui provenait de lui était sa chevelure blonde. Leur nouveau mentor les examina un par un. Les jugeait-il ?

Shun savait qu'il n'était pas fort. De toute sa maigre vie, Ikki l'avait protégé et aider. Le sauvant et éloignant les enquiquineurs loin de lui. Mais Shun voulait devenir comme son frère. Pendant une heure, leur enseignant leur expliqua la façon dont les choses se passeraient sur l'île puis envoya le petit bouquet d'enfants vers des petites cabanes. La plupart des logements pouvait contenir deux enfants.

Aucun enfant ne voulu se mettre avec Shun. Depuis leur départ du japon, tous disait qu'il ne durerait pas jusqu'au lendemain. Et au plus profond de ses tripes, Shun pensait que les autres enfants avaient raisons. Il trouva enfin une petite cabane vide qui pouvait contenir une seule personne.

Il déposa son sac sur e lit et l'ouvrit. Il sortit immédiatement la photo de son frère et lui quand il était encore bébé. Elle datait du moment où les hommes de la fondation les avaient trouvé.

Il sourit devant l'image et la remis dans son sac. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose d'autre, on frappa à sa porte et il vit une petite fille aux cheveux courts et blonds qui portait un masque sur son visage.

« Bonjour toi ! » Salua joyeusement la demoiselle en s'avançant vers lui. « Je suis June ! Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je…Je m'appelle Shun. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer ! » Dit-elle. Elle remarqua alors le regard confus du jeune garçon. « Ben quoi ? Ya quelque chose qui va pas ? »

« Ano…Pourquoi tu portes un masque ? T'as pas chaud ? » Demanda timidement Shun.

« Oh ? Euh ? Non pas vraiment, mais je dois le porter. C'est une règle pour les filles qui veulent devenir des saintes. »Répondit June.

« Hé ! Tu veux vraiment devenir une sainte ? »

« Ben ouais ! Mon papa m'a dit que les saintes portent un masque parce que les garçons, ils doivent pas voir leur vrai visage. Je sais pas pourquoi mais… » June retira alors son masque. Elle remarqua que Shun avait couvert ses yeux avec ses deux mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne dois pas voir ton visage. » Répondit le petit. « Je suis ici pour devenir un chevalier, je ne dois donc pas le voir. »

« Maiheu ! On est pas encore des saints et la formation n'a pas encore commencée ! Donc on peut pas encore enfreindre les règles. » Répondit June qui lui prit alors les mains pour les enlever. Mais les yeux du garçon étaient toujours fermés. « Shun, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Je suis pas un monstre. »

Shun ouvrit nerveusement les yeux, il vit alors un joli visage souriant devant lui.

« Tu es adorable ! Je crois que je t'aime. » Dit June tout à coup.

Shun en fut bouche bée. Aucune fille ne lui avait dit ça avant. Mais la seule autre fille qu'il connaissait était Saori et elle était une enfant pourri gâté qui ne se contentait de leur ordonner de lui obéir.

Avant que Shun ne puisse protester, June lui fit un bisou sur la joue et remis son masque et partit en riant. Il sentit son visage devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Les premières semaines sur l'île n'étaient pas trop mauvaises. Généralement, leur maître faisait en sorte de les maintenir en forme et en bonne santé pour réussir les exercices. Shun ne trouvait pas ça trop dure et se sentait en meilleur forme qu'à son arrivée.

Mais il avait remarqué que June n'étaient jamais venue s'entrainait avec eux. Il avait alors posé la question à son maître. Celui-ci avait répondu que June s'entrainait avec d'autres filles qui étaient déjà des amazones. Quand elle serait plus âgée elle pourrait alors se joindre à eux.

Les semaines passaient lentement, et Shun recevait régulièrement la visite de son amie. Ils parlaient de leur entrainement et des personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Jamais ils ne parlèrent de leur problème personnel mais au fur et à mesure du temps, ils se voyaient plus souvent. Et enfin June pu venir s'entrainer avec eux. Des fois, il ne pouvait croire que c'était une fille devant lui, elle était si forte !

Son mentor lui avait alors expliqué l'usage du masque et pourquoi il n'était supposé voir son visage. C'était une loi sainte, imposée par Athéna elle-même. Une femme ne devait jamais découvrir son visage. Si un homme voyait le visage d'une sainte, elle avait deux choix. Soit pour préserver son secret, elle le tuait. Soit pour ne pas être déshonorée, devait être amoureuse et se marier avec lui.

Quand il avait voulu quitter l'île et que June pour le retenir avait enlevé son masque, il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de mariage. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, vu que lui et June s'aimaient vraiment.

**[Heure actuelle]**

« Alors même enfant, elle était tout à toi. »

« Je suppose. » En convint Shun alors que les deux garçons terminaient leur fringale.

« Les choses semblent d'ailleurs prometteuses entre vous. » Ajouta Seiya. « Ikki n'a rien contre elle et tu sais comment il est protecteur envers toi. »

« Je lui est toujours dit comment June avait pris soin de moi sur l'île, il doit la trouver parfaite pour moi. »

« Mais moi je pense toujours qu'elle est le Maaal ! » S'exclama le pégase.

Shun rigola et se sentit alors très fatigué. « Hum…Je crois que je vais aller me crasher sur mon lit pendant un petit moment. »

« Mouais, je devrais faire la même chose mais j'ai pas envie. » Répondit le pégase alors que Shun quittait la pièce. Il pouvait entendre la télévision dans le salon et sut alors que les trois autres membres du groupe étaient là. Il réussit à monter les escaliers sans aide et une fois dans sa chambre, il referma les rideaux et se jeta sur son lit. Immédiatement, son esprit partit vers un autre monde.

**[Rêve]**

Un rire clair s'éleva mais il ne sut d'où il venait véritablement. Ce rire ressemblait à celui de June. Mais le rire partit dans les plus graves et ressemblait plus à celui d'un homme.

Il y avait une ombre qui se cachait dans son rêve.

Alors, Shun remarqua qu'il se tenait à la fin d'un long et lugubre couloir. Deux portes lui faisaient face. Les deux étaient noirs et portait le même symbole argenté. Une étoile à l'intérieur d'un cercle. Comme le pendentif d'Hadès.

« Il faut faire un choix Shun. » Dit joyeusement une voix grave. « Derrière une porte, c'est ton frère. Derrière l'autre c'est ta petite amie. Chacun est sur le point de mourir. Tu ne peux en sauver qu'un seul. Un seul doit vivre. L'autre doit mourir. Dépêches toi ou les deux iront en Enfers. »

« Non ! » Hurla Shun. « Non ! »

« Shun ? Shun, réveilles toi. »

Shun ouvrit les yeux et vit le doux visage de June au dessus de lui.

« Hey tête d'endormie. » Salua-t-elle. « Depuis combien de temps dors-tu ? »

Shun regarda l'horloge et fut estomaqué de constaté qu'il avait dormi pendant près de quatre heures ! « Par Athéna ! Tout ce temps ! »

« Tu devais avoir besoin de repos. Seiya m'a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre. Mais je suis surprise, il s'est réveillé seulement quand je suis revenu. »

« On dirait que Seiya… »Commença de répondre Shun avant de se secouer la tête faisant fuir son cauchemar qui revenait.

« As-tu faim ? »

« Non j'ai déjà mangé quelque chose. Je n'ai pas très faim mais si c'est toi qui cuisine… »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas très faim. Hyoga m'a dit que Seiya voulait cuisiner quelque chose. »

« Ben j'ai pas faim alors. »

Tout deux rigolèrent.

**Next chapter : The voice.**

**Qui va mourir ? June et Ikki sont-ils en sursis ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Je ne sais pas si vendredi je pourrais poster. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire!**


	9. Chapter 9 The voice

Auteur : Mimiiiii !

Traductrice ben moi ^^

Donc en Disclaimer je peux dire que les perso de saint seiya ne sont pas à moi et que la fiction non plus…ô monde cruel !

**Chapitre 9 The voice**

Shun feuilletait rapidement le livre qui parlait des rêves. Ce cauchemar…Etait-ce l'avenir ? Ou une incertitude de son inconscient ? Que faire si cela allait se réaliser ? Est-ce que tous ses amis étaient en danger ou juste June et Ikki ?

Le garçon espérait ardemment que ce n'était qu'un simple songe.

_Les cauchemars sont souvent du a un grand stress ou une inquiétude particulière._

Mais Shun n'était pas stressé et il n'avait peur de rien. Tournant les pages, il arriva alors sur le chapitre de la répétition des rêves.

_Les rêves qui se répètent signifient que notre subconscient cherche à nous dire que nous avons oublié quelque chose. Mais parfois, ils peuvent signifiés un avertissement ou être un signe d'un avenir probable._

Shun soupira en refermant le livre. Ses rêves étaient parfois très horribles et il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils se réalisent. Il y avait toujours cette sombre atmosphère et cette personne qu'il n'arrivait à voir. Le chevalier d'Andromède commençait à craindre le pire à ce sujet. Et le pire pour lui était l'Enfer. Non, son rêve ne devait pas se réaliser.

Si Hadès essayait de reprendre possession de son corps et s'il forçait Shun à faire quelque chose de vraiment dégradant…Si il y avait bien une chose que chérissait plus que tout Shun, c'était sa pureté. June et lui n'avaient même pas encore échangés leur premier baiser ! C'était dire !

« Zut alors ! Je n'ai jamais eu mon premier baiser. » Admit le joli garçon.

Avec ses rêves qui allaient peut être se réaliser, Shun savait parfaitement qu'il devait retarder ses doux moments avec June tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il l'aimait moins que ce qu'il lui disait.

_Dois-je leur dire ce qui risque d'arriver ? _Se demanda Shun en rangeant le livre. Il sortit de la bibliothèque. _Que dois-je leur dire ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Et si Hadès essaie de nouveau à me contrôler, si je leur avoue tout, n'essaiera t-il pas d'aller plus vite pour me devancer ? Je ne veux inquiéter personne mais je devrai au moins en parler à Ikki._

« Tu ne pourra rien y faire, Shun. » Chuchota une voix ténébreuse. Shun fit un tour sur lui-même mais ne vit personne à ses côtés ni aux alentours.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda prudemment le jeune garçon.

« Tu sais qui je suis Shun…Nous n'avons fait qu'un mais tu m'as séparé de toi, tu m'as chassé alors que le monde allait devenir comme je le désirais. »

Les yeux du pauvre garçon s'ouvrirent démesurément, au point qu'o pouvait se demander s'ils n'allaient pas sortir de leur orbite.

« Cette voix ! » Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait cette voix grave. Un frisson parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale de Shun au point de faire trembler son corps entier.

« Oui Shun. Je suis heureux que tu te rappelles de moi. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié. »

« J'aurai aimé ne pas vous connaître. » Répondit Shun. « Vous n'apportez que des ennuis. »

« C'est faux. E t'ai fais roi du monde souterrain ou tu pouvais juger les âmes impures mais tu m'as forcé à quitter ton corps pour redevenir un misérable insecte. Tu n'es rien maintenant. »

« Non ! »

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Le jour ou nous serons de nouveau ensemble approche. Je vais te briser, tu ne feras confiance en personne et tu pourras enfin être à nouveau son mon contrôle. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Shun se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à des maux de têtes insupportables.

« Tu seras mien Shun. Mais je vais d'abord jouer un peu. Et si je faisais un peu souffrir ton frère ? M'amuser avec lui serait intéressant ! »

« Laissez Ikki tranquille ! » Shun s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

« Alors peut être cette jolie petite amazone que tu aimes tant ? »

« Non ! » Supplia Shun. « June n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Elle doit rester en dehors de ça ! »

« Mais mon petit Shun… » Susurra la voix. « Quand je ferais parti de toi, le monde entier sera impliqué ! Tes amis vont mourir, ton frère que tu vois comme invincible sera anéanti et ta tendre amie sera tuée de ma main. »

Hun ferma fortement les yeux et retint ses larmes. Il ne devait laisser cet avenir incertain prendre place !

Il courut sans s'arrêter. Mais alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier, il glissa sur la dernière marche. Il tombait en arrière et pouvait sentir une vive douleur bruler sa cheville et remonter vicieusement le long de sa jambe. Il atterrit violement au sol.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se scinder en deux et sa cheville brulait comme un brasier et s'intensifier de plus en plus.

« Ikki…June… »Balbutia-t-il avant que sa conscience ne sombre.

**Que va-t-il se passer ? Que vont devenir Ikki, June et les autres ? Shun est-il mort ? Le chapitre 10 : Guardian Angel qui marquera la moitié de Darkness Returns sera posté Vendredi prochain (les vacances c'est finiiii XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author : MimiYamatoforever**

**Chapitre 10 Guardian Angel**

« Shun ? Shun ? Allez mon garçon, il faut se réveiller. »

« Réveille-toi Shun. » encouragea une voix familière. Shun se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et il lui semblait être dans un tableau d'art abstrait. Il cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises et il retrouva une vision normale.

Sa chambre était trop lumineuse. Trop blanche. Des visages familiers entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et le médecin de la dernière fois étaient tous là.

« Shun ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ikki.

« Hein ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? » Grogna le chevalier d'Andromède. Sa voix était enrouée comme si qu'elle n'avait fonctionné depuis longtemps ou qu'il avait trop crié.

« T'es tombé dans les escaliers. » Répondit Seiya. Ikki lui donna un coup sur la tête pour son manque de tact.

« Comment vous sentez-vous » Fit alors le médecin en lui tâtant la gorge.

« J'ai l'impression que ma tête est passé sous un broyeur. »

« Oui c'est normal. » Le docteur ajouta, pour s'expliquer : « Lors de votre chute, votre tête a reçu un violent choc et une commotion cérébrale s'est déclarée. Ce n'est pas la seule chose. Je crains que votre cheville ne soit fracturée. Rien de bien grave mais vous devrez rester couché pendant quelques temps. Vous allez dormir ici ce soir car nous devons surveiller votre commotion. Nous vous avons donné un sédatif et il devrait agir dans quelques minutes. Votre sommeil sera juste un peu plus lourd que d'habitude. Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez besoin de repos. » Il se tourna vers les amis du garçon : « Ne restez pas trop longtemps. »

Le médecin quitta la chambre, laissant les chevaliers seuls.

« Alors Shun, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda immédiatement Hyoga.

« Comment t'as pu t'évanouir ? » Rajouta le dragon.

« Je…ne me souviens pas. » Répondit Shun, incertain. « Je marchais dans le couloir et…je sais pas. Désolé, je vous cause toujours du souci. »

« C'est bon Shun. » Répliqua Ikki. « Le plus important, c'est que tu vas bien. »

« Ou est June ? » Demanda l'Andromède pour changer la conversation.

« C'est elle qui t'as trouvé au bas de l'escalier, nous étions partis voir Saori. » Expliqua le pégase. « Elle voulait venir te voir mais Saori l'en a empêché en disant qu'une femme masquée ferait louche. June ne peux découvrir son visage après tout.»

« Je déteste cette loi ridicule. » Grogna Shun en se callant confortablement contre les oreillers.

« On ne peut rien y faire pour le moment. » l'apaisa le cygne. « Ne pense qu'a ton repos, Shun. »

« Et t'inquiètes ! Ta chambre sera surveillée pour qu'aucune fan ne puisse y entrer. » Plaisanta le poney volant avant de se faire frapper par un polochon.

« Ce sera facile. » Rigola Ikki en prenant l'oreiller et le remettant à sa véritable place, derrière la tête de son petit frère. « J vais rester ici avec toi frérot. Aucune inquiétude. »

Shun hocha la tête, rassuré de savoir son frère auprès de lui. Shiryu, Hyoga et Seiya lui dirent au revoir et lui souhaitèrent un prompt rétablissement. Ikki s'assis dans le fauteuil au côté du lit de son frère.

« Alors ? Avec ton caméléon. » Demanda Ikki en se mettant les mains derrière la tête.

« Je l'aime. » Soupira Shun. « June est la fille la plus étonnante que je connaisse. Elle est si…merveilleuse.»

« J'admets qu'elle sera très bien pour toi. » Fit tendrement l'aîné.

« Au fait…Pourquoi tu n'agis pas comme l'irascible grand frère qui veut protéger ma pureté des mains impures des ignobles humaines de ce bas monde ? »

« Mmh ? Moi aussi je suis surpris. » Ikki sourit à sa propre remarque. « Mais bon…Je pense que c'est justement parce que tu es mon adorable petit frère et que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu es heureux avec June, c'est tout ce qui compte. Dis moi, elle est comment sans son masque ? »

« Elle est magnifique. » Fit Shun avec émotion. Ikki se surprit à voir de vraies étoiles dans les prunelles de son frère. « Ses yeux sont si bleus et son sourire…si radieux. »

Une moue ironique et espiègle apparut sur le visage du phénix. « C'est merveilleux ! Mon petit frère est amoureux. Seul point négatif, il va briser des millions de cœurs. »

« Oh ? Juste parce que je suis un joli garçon ? »

« Ne me le demande pas, je ne suis pas objectif en ce qui te concerne. » Répondit Ikki. « Mais tu es un beau garçon et je pense que ça a un lien avec l'armure d'Andromède. Après tout, la princesse Andromède était censé être aussi belle que la déesse Aphrodite, et ce n'est pas rien. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi. »

« Hééé ! Bien vu ! » Déclara Shun. Soudainement, il eut un violent vertige. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein vol dans les airs après avoir percuté un camion.

« Shun ? »

« Je suis fatigué. » Fit Shun la voix pâteuse.

« C'est les merveilles de la médecine. Après un bon gros dodo, t'iras mieux ! »

Shun hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Ikki sourit et se calla mieux dans son inconfortable fauteuil. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre. C'était déjà la fin de soirée. Les étoiles commençaient à sortir et la lune illuminait le ciel de ses pales rayons.

Ikki n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques secondes pour entendre un bruit étrange venant de l'extérieur. Il ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre et June entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« Je savais que tu ne voudrais rester à l'écart. »

« Et t'avais raison. » Répondit la jeune femme masquée avant de caresser les doux cheveux de Shun. »

« Comment se porte-t-il ? »

« Il va bien. Le médecin veut juste le garder en observation cette nuit afin de s'assurer que sa bosse et sa fracture ne soient pas trop grave. »

« Tu ne peux savoir comment je suis soulagé. » Fit June en continuant de lisser les cheveux de l'Andromède. « J'étais si inquiète. »

« Il ira mieux. Il est beaucoup plus fort que ce que nous croyons. »

« Ça c'est sur. » La demoiselle prit alors la chaude main du chevalier endormi.

Ikki sourit. June était vraiment angoissée pour Shun et n'avait pas hésité à utiliser son fouet pour s'accrocher aux murs et aux arbres avant de passer par la fenêtre de la chambre. Rien n'empêcherait la jeune fille d'atteindre le juvénile garçon.

« Bon, je vais chercher le médecin pour avoir quelques conseils. Garde bien Shun pendant ce temps, d'accord ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » Répondit simplement la demoiselle.

« Très bien. » Le phénix sourit fièrement. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui pour qu'on ne sache la présence de l'amazone en ces lieux.

June reporta son attention sur le garçon allongé, et perdit de nouveaux ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

[][][]

Il voyait flou sur les côtés. A tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il flottait sur un bateau ? Non, un bateau tanguait. Il devait voler alors. Sa tête lui semblait à la fois légère et si lourde. Tout était blanc.

Il entendit alors de douce parole. Un visage apparut devant lui. Il le reconnaissait. Mais n'était en mesure de lui donner un nom.  
C'était certainement son ange gardien. Le visage se fit alors plus net. C'était un ange magnifique aux yeux pétillants de vie.

L'ange lui dit alors quelque chose mais il n'était en mesure de l'entendre. L'être des cieux sourit et Shun se dit que c'était certainement le plus beau sourire qu'il n'est jamais vu. Oui…son ange lui semblait familier.

« Vas-tu mieux ? » Demanda l'inconnue.

« Euh…Je suppose. » Répondit Shun. Il essaya de lever sa main, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Je suis heureuse de te savoir sans danger. » Dit-elle. « Mais tu dois être fatigué. Je devrais partir pour que tu puisses te reposer. »

« Non…Ne part pas encore une fois. » Pria l'Andromède. Il se sentit tourner de l'œil et ses paupières se firent lourdes.

L'ange sourit et il sentit un main chaude sur sa joue. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, sa propre main vint tenir la main divine. C'était si chaleureux. Si réconfortant. Il voulait rester avec l'ange pour toujours. »

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Shun. » Dit-elle amoureusement. « Jamais je ne te quitterais. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. »

Shun sourit. « Merci…mon ange. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Tu dois dormir maintenant. » Conseilla l'ange.

« Et mon bisou de bonne nuit ? » Laissa échapper le garçon.

De nouveau elle rigola et Shun pensa qu'il devait être fou de poser cette question. Mais alors, il vit son visage se rapprocher de lui et il sentit alors les lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes. Instantanément, il sentit un courant électrique traverser son corps.

Son visage devint brulant et son cœur était parti au triple galop, ne s'arrêtant pas, il crut qu'il allait quitter sa poitrine dans la seconde. Le baiser prit fin mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se termine. Il sentait encore la brûlure des lèvres et crut qu'il serait marqué à jamais.

« Bonne nuit Shun. » Le chevalier ne put que sourire alors qu'il se sentait tomber dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

**Vu que lundi c'est férié, je posterai le chapitre 11 de la traduction^^**

**Mimi m'inquiètes, elle ne répond pas à mes messages…peut être que je l'ai vexée sans le faire exprès ? A moins qu'elle est en vacances ? Quelqu'un connait les vacances américaines ?**


	11. Chapter 11 Nightmare

Titre : Darkness Returns

Auteur : MimiYamatoforever

Traductrice : Akarisnape

**Réponse à Daisy :** merci pour tes encouragements^^ si Shun rêve de June ou que c'est la réalité? Je pense qu'on aura un élément de réponse ici.

**Joyeux nalloween ! on peut dire que ce chapitre est vraiment fait pour ce jour maudit^^ (à vos balais les filles ! on va voler dans le ciel ! XD quelqu'un a vu un chat noir?)**

**Chapitre 11 Nightmare**

La nuit laissa rapidement la venue au matin. Ikki déjà réveillé lisait un magazine qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de repos. Son petit frère était encore en KO technique avec le sédatif mais étant un chevalier d'Athéna, Ikki était sur que son petit frère se réveillerait rapidement. Et c'était bon pour son petit frère ! Il dormait si peu depuis _ce_ moment là.

Ikki savait parfaitement qu'avec ses cauchemars, son petit frère avait peur d'aller dormir et faisait des insomnies. Mais depuis l'arrivée de June tout semblait aller pour le mieux. L'Andromède était beaucoup moins stressé et inquiet. Ses sombres rêves étaient partis en vacances mais…hier. Que s'était-il passé pour que son frère tombe bêtement des escaliers ?

La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin entra dans la chambre.

« Oh ? Le sédatif fait encore effet, c'est bien. »

« A cette heure, Shun serait déjà éveillé normalement. » Répondit Ikki.

« Vous lui direz donc que nous n'avons rien trouvé d'anormal et qu'il est libre de partir quand il se réveillera. » Fit joyeusement le docteur.

« Très bien. Je vais appeler à la maison alors, les autres seront heureux de l'apprendre. » Le médecin quitta la salle après avoir tout de même vérifié l'état du patient endormi. Ikki utilisa le téléphone de la chambre, veillant tout de même à ne parler trop fort pour préserver le sommeil du cadet.

[][][]

« Hallo ? » Fit platement le dragon.

« Shiryu, c'est Ikki. Je ramène Shun à la maison. Mais il dort encore, prépare un lit. » Et le phénix raccrocha.

« Ok je vais passer le message. » Grogna l'élève de Dohko. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand le phénix raccrocher au nez de cette façon là. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, le plus important était que Shun serait bientôt de retour.

« C'étai qui ? » Demanda Seiya.

« Ikki, il arrive avec Shun. »

« Parfait ! June sautera de joie en entendant ça ! »

Alors que Shiryu se dirigeait vers l'escalier il répondit au pégase : « Shun sera encore endormir avec le sédatif de hier. »

« Quoi il dort encore à cette heure là ? »

« Seiya, il est sous médicament… Qu'attends-tu ? Qu'il bouge partout ? »Souffla le dragon depuis l'étage. Le dragon n'entendit pas la réponse de son ami alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre du plus jeune pour préparer le lit.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer, il entendit le moteur de la voiture. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit Seiya venir à la rencontre de l'asocial. Le dragon descendit à son tour pour accueillir le phénix qui portait sur son dos le jeune garçon.

Tout trois montèrent et aidèrent Ikki à mettre Shun dans son lit. Une fois sur que le jeune garçon était à l'aise, ils quittèrent discrètement la chambre.

« Combien de temps va-t-il dormir ? » Chuchota le dragon.

« Jusqu'à ce que June le réveille ! » S'esclaffa Seiya. « Un petit baiser à la belle au bois dormant ! »

Ikki sourit à la remarque : « Encore un certain temps je pense, je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir jusque si tard. »

« Sans blague. » Remarqua Seiya. « Il est toujours levé à six heure voir plus tôt pour faire son jogging matinal ou un autre truc. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle être actif et en bonne santé. » Répondit Shiryu.

« Un corps saint dans un esprit saint. » Rajouta Ikki.

« Vous me traitez de paresseux ? »

« Peut être… »

[][][]

Shun se tourna sur le côté et poussa un petit soupir. Les effets du médicament commençaient à disparaitre. Pourtant il voulait continuer son sommeil sans rêves pour se reposer mais maintenant les cauchemars étaient de retour et le rendaient nerveux.

[Rêve]

Tout d'abord, il ne vit que le noir. Puis une lumière jailli et l'illumina comme si qu'elle était un projecteur. Il remarqua qu'il était assis sur une sorte de chaise fantaisiste et l'air autour de lui était glacé.

Il leva les yeux alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas venir à lui. Des bougies éclairèrent la salle d'une lueur douce et quatre personnes s'inclinèrent devant lui, têtes baissées.

Il loucha pour mieux les voir. Trois d'entre eux étaient des hommes alors qu'une femme était vêtue d'une robe sombre. De longs cheveux noirs et un anneau en forme de serpent sur sa main gauche.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre têtes se levèrent vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les reconnut. Pandore et les trois juges ! Il était en Enfer ! Il était assis sur le trône des Enfers ! Sur le trône d'Hadès !

« Seigneur Hadès, nous sommes heureux de votre retour. » Murmura tendrement Pandore.

Shun voulut crier mais sa voix ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n'était pas Hadès ! Non ! Il sentit quelque chose s'enroulait autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur des ronces aux épines acérées qui meurtrissaient ses membres.

Pandore s'effaça dans l'obscurité. Les juges devinrent une brume noire. Les bougies furent soufflées. Tout disparut. Seul la lumière au dessus de lui et les épines qui lui lacéraient la peau faisant couler le liquide de vie.

Les ronces l'étouffèrent et montèrent lentement sur son corps tendre. Les épines plongèrent dans sa peau et comme les ronces se déplaçaient, les aiguillons déjà ancrés dans son corps meurtris cisaillèrent la peau et les muscles faisant sortir le sang encore plus vite. Il était bloqué et la douleur était insupportable !

Shun ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais aucun son n'en sortit. Des larmes de souffrance perlèrent sur ses joues de nacre. Allant toujours plus loin, les ronces escaladèrent son corps pour atteindre son cou.

Et, elles se firent encore plus violentes, se serrèrent violemment autour de la tendre gorge, et les épines s'enfoncèrent sadiquement dans l'artère. Shun était certain qu'il allait y passer. La douleur, insupportable et fulgurante attaquait son corps de part en part. Couvert de son propre sang, il voulait s'endormir et mourir pour ne plus supporter cette sentence.

Et alors que des larmes de sang quittèrent ses yeux, et alors qu'il commençait à partir vers un monde peut être plus tendre, il entendit un rire trop familier et sentit u contact froid contre sa joue.

[][][]

Ikki apportait un plateau remplit de victuaille à son petit frère. Il espérait que son frère soit réveillé pour lui donner à manger, le jeune saint n'ayant pas petit déjeuner et son dernier repas datait de hier après midi. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, le plateau se fracassa au sol et Ikki se rua sur son frère qui s'étouffait avec ses mains.

« Shun ! Shun ! Réveille-toi ! » Supplia l'aîné en esquivant un coup de pied qui frôla sa tête.

« Ikki ? » Demanda Seiya, vite suivit de Hyoga et Shiryu. Rapidement, chacun entreprit d'attraper un membre du plus jeune pour le maintenir sur le dos mais le garçon se montrait de plus en plus violent.

« Shun ! Réveille-toi ! » Cria Seiya.

**0.0 Un review ou tu cauchemardes 0.0**

Le chapitre 12 n'a pas de titre^^


	12. Chapter 12

**La petite session Drama d'Akari :** connaissez-vous dramagaru ? C'est un site ou vous pouvez regarder des Drama (nan sans dec' ! XD) il y a une série japonaise que j'aime particulièrement. C'est **Otomen**, c'est inspiré du manga du même nom. Dans un petit encadré à droite, tapez Otomen et cliquez sur go. Vous aurez alors le résultat de votre recherche et après avoir cliquez sur le résultat vous pourrez lire le résumé de l'histoire. Pour pouvoir regarder le Drama, il suffit de dérouler les playlists en dessous du résumé. Il y a 9 épisodes sur 11 pour le moment.

**Synopsis :** Asuka Masamune, champion de la ligue nationale de kendo pour lycéens, mais aussi ceinture noire de judo et de karaté, cache un terrible secret : il est un Otomen ! Pour ne pas décevoir sa mère, il a toujours cherché à refouler sa nature profonde. Cherchant à réaliser sa virilité en refoulant son « cœur de jeune fille », il va hélas finir par tomber amoureux de Ryô Miyakozuka, la nouvelle élève du lycée. Dès lors, son cœur s'emballe et... Voici la comédie romantique délirante d'un garçon au féminin !

**Mon avis :** je trouve les acteurs excellents (les acteurs des héros arrivent vraiment à rendre leur personnage complètement décalés, super sérieux et niais à la fois), certaines situations sont très cocasses. Mais derrière cet amusement se cache en réalité un bon coup de gueule envers la société nippone qui rejette toute forme de non-conformité(les mecs qui aiment les poupées, les transsexuels,…) et aussi contre la pression que les parents mettent sur leur enfants (du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu). Car après tout c'est très simple au japon, le mari travaille et la femme fait le ménage et la cuisine et les enfants doivent aller dans les meilleurs lycées.

**Message à Daisy** : Shun va-t-il perdre la raison ? bien sur que non voyons ! XD

Allez ! Place à Darkness Returns ! (je rappelle que je ne suis que l'humble traductrice)

**Chapitre 12****  
**

La porte se referma doucement sur les deux frères. Shun était assis, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Ikki était au côté de son frère, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ça avait était éprouvant de réveiller le chevalier d'Andromède de son cauchemar, mais une gifle du chevalier des glaces avait été radicale.

Suite à son brusque réveil, Shun s'était accroché au bras de son frère, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul à nouveau. Immédiatement, les autres avaient compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ikki avait alors demandé aux autres chevaliers de le laisser parler seul à son cadet.

« Shun ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Demanda l'aîné. « Depuis quelques temps, tu agis vraiment bizarrement. D'abord ta cheville, puis ta chute dans l'escalier et maintenant ce cauchemar. Pourquoi es-tu si perturbé ? »

Shun détourna tristement les yeux de son grand frère. « Je… ne sais pas. Je…ne…suis pas sur. »

« Shun. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'Andromède leva les yeux vers le phénix. Le visage habituellement renfrogné de son aîné était emplit d'inquiétude. Il était vraiment facile de voir qu'il se faisait du souci pour son petit frère.

« Je suis désolé, de tant t'inquiéter Ikki. » Rajouta l'adolescent.

« Shun…S'il te plait dit moi ce qui ne vas pas pour que je puisse t'aider. » Grogna Ikki. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

« Je….C'est vraiment trop horrible à décrire ! » Avoua Shun.

« Je t'en supplie Shun, dis le moi ! »

« Je crois…que je suis hanté. »

« Hanté ? » Répéta confusément Ikki. « Par quoi ? Comment la situation a-t-elle pu autant dégénérer pour que tu agisses de cette façon ? »

« Ikki ! C'est affreux ! » Pleura le garçon. « Je crois…qu'Hadès essaie de nouveau à me posséder. »

Ikki se figea. Son frère était juste hanté par le fait d'avoir tué un dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Son frère n'avait pas perdu un boulon non ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas _ça_.

« Shun…tu es sur que c'était Hadès ? »Demanda Ikki. « Je veux dire…nous l'avons vaincu et… »

« C'est lui Ikki ! Il est là ! » Cria hystériquement le cadet.

Ikki était surpris. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé comme ça avant. La voix de son frère sonnait comme une alarme et l'aîné pouvait sentir que son cadet voulait plus que tout qu'il le croit. Mais comment Ikki pouvait-il croire en ces paroles, même si elles venaient de Shun qui était le plus honnête d'entre eux ?

« Shun… »

« Tu ne me crois pas… »Déclara plus calmement Shun. Pourtant les yeux verts montraient clairement que le petit était blessé que son propre frère doute.

« Je te crois Shun. Et j'en suis profondément inquiet. »

« Non. Tu ne me crois pas. Tu pense que parce qu'Hadès n'a plus de corps, il n'y a aucune façon qu'il ne me possède. Tu crois que je deviens fou. Que je perds la tête ! »

« Shun ! Calme-toi ! » Fit Ikki en lui saisissant les épaules, lui intimant de se calmer.

« Doutes-tu de ton propre frère, Ikki ? » Chuchota Shun. « Ne ment pas. Dis le moi. » Ikki regarda son frère. Les yeux d'émeraude étaient emplis de peur, d'appréhension et d'espoir.

« Je crois en toi Shun. »Répondit Ikki. « Je crois en toi. Si tu dis qu'Hadès essaie de te posséder alors je trouverais un moyen de l'arrêter.

Shun eu un sourire sans joie et étreint son frère avec les maigres forces qui lui restait. Ikki enlaça son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Mais dans sa tête, Ikki n'était vraiment pas sur de croire en Shun.

[][][]

Ce fut une heure plus tard après l'incident que June fut de retour à la maison de vacances. Immédiatement, elle était allé voir su Shun allait bien. Ikki en avait profité pour retourner rejoindre les autres chevaliers et raconter ce que sons frère lui avait avoué. Tous étaient choqués.

« Donc…Shun pense qu'Hadès est vivant ? » Demanda gravement Seiya.

Ikki hocha la tête. « Il m'a dit que tous ses cauchemars étaient pour lui comme un avertissement. Et dans son dernier rêve, avant d'être attaqué par des ronces, il a vu Pandore et les trois juges dans le monde des enfers. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » Raisonna Shiryu. « Nous avons battu Hadès il y a un moment et tout d'un coup ça recommence comme ça ? »

« C'est étrange. » En convint Hyoga en regardant un calendrier. « Il ne se passe rien, la seule chose inhabituelle est le fait que Shun est 'hanté'. »

« Est-ce que c'est juste une sorte de culpabilité ? Ce serait une bonne raison pour lui de faire ce genre de cauchemar, il déteste tellement tuer qu'il serait prêt à ressusciter ces ennemis pour leur demander pardon. » Ajouta Seiya.

« J'aimerais bien te croire Seiya. » Répondit le phénix. « Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me convaincre que c'est juste un canular. Et d'un autre côté je refuse d'admettre qu'il soit de retour.»

« Shun ne serait pas capable de plaisanter sur quelque chose d'aussi grave. » Hyoga s'assit le canapé.

« Devrions-nous lui en parler ? » Demanda le dragon.

« Il serait le mieux placer pour pouvoir démêler ce beau bordel. » Fit Seiya. « Ikki ? »

« On pourrait essayer….Mais ne le faite pas stresser et ne le forcer pas. Il risque d'avoir l'impression qu'on le force et il déteste ça. »

« Bien. »

[][][]

« Tu penses m'avoir trompé ? » Demanda confusément June.

« Je ne suis pas sur…Je crois que je rêvais quand c'est arrivé. » Répondit Shun. « J'ai rêvé qu'un ange est venu me voir. »

« Un ange ? » Demanda June. « Elle était comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » Répondit timidement Shun. « Je n'arrivais pas à voir correctement son visage et d'entendre sa voix. Elle me parlait pourtant mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle me disait. »

« On dirait que t'es vraiment accro à elle. » Ironisa la caméléon.

« June ! » Fit le garçon en la serrant dans ses bras. « Tu sais très bien qu'aucune fille ne pourrait prendre ta place. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vrai de vrai ! » Shun donna un rapide bisou sur la joue de celle qu'il aimait.

« FETEUUUH ! »

« Non Seiya ! »

« Monte un peu au ciel Shiryu ! T'es vraiment trop sur terre ! Il faut faire la fête au moins une fois dans sa vie ! »

« Descend de la table baka ! Ou je te transforme en cheval à bascule !»

« On dirait que Seiya veut faire la fête. » Déclara Shun.

« Est-il aussi fou d'habitude ? » Demanda June.

« Et bien…oui. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu faire une fête. Il a fallu que Hyoga et Ikki le laisse pendu tête en bas pendant une heure avant qu'il ne se calme un peu.

« Et bien je ne veux pas assister à une de ses fêtes si pour le calmer il faut ce genre de sanction. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable une fois bourré. »  
[][][]

La nuit vint beaucoup trop vite. Ils avaient du faire front communs pendant quelques heures pour empêcher le chevalier de pégase de faire la bringue. Seiya ronflait bruyamment sur le canapé, une belle bosse sur la tête. Les autres s'étaient éparpillés dans la demeure en quête de calme.

Hyoga se trouvait sur le balcon et regardait les étoiles avec un télescope.

«Hyoga ? » Fit une voix posée. Le cygne se retourna et vit Shun muni de ses béquilles. « Il commence à faire froid, il faut rentrer. »

« Hey ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. » Rigola l'oiseau blanc.

« A oui…Désolé. J'avais oublié que t'as grandi en Sibérie. Comment t'habillais-tu la bas ? »

« Ben un peu plus chaudement qu'ici. » Répondit le cygne en regardant à travers la lentille. « Au Japon, j'aimerai bien porter des pantalons pour éviter de faire encore plus tache mais j'ai vraiment trop chaud. Vos tempêtes de neiges sont pour moi des vagues de chaleur. »

« Quand même pas ? »

« Je suis un saint des glaces. »

Les deux rirent.

« Alors que regardes-tu ? » Demanda le cadet.

« J'essaie de trouver l'ensemble de nos constellations. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai trouvé celle de Shiryu et la mienne mais Andromède et Pégase ont l'air d'avoir disparu. » Shun pouffa.

« C'est normal, ma constellation est pratiquement coller au derrière de pégase. »

« Huh ? T'es proche de ses fesses ? »

« Ben il pue. » Se moqua un peu Shun.

« Je penserais certainement la même chose si j'étais Andromède. Ou est-il ? Je ne le vois nulle part ? »

« Tu sais ou est le poisson ? »

« Oui. »

« ET ben Pégase et Andromède sont juste en dessous. »

Hyoga déplaça le télescope et trouva le poisson. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écria : « Ha ! Je les vois ! T'as raison ! T'es juste derrière pégase ! »

« Bien jouer Enfant des cygnes. »

« Oh ! Ya même ton fan Persée qui passe par là ! Vraiment je comprends que tu attire tout le monde. Même dans la mythologie on te cour après. »

« Oh ! Laisse tomber ! » Fit Shun en riant. « T'es aussi jaloux que Seiya ! »

« « Pas du tout. C'est Seiya qui a un problème d'égo contre toi et tes clubs de fans. »

« Je ne sais même pas comment tout ça a bien pu commencer. » Avoua le petit.

« La seule chose à faire est de prier pour que June ne sache jamais pour toutes ces filles qui te courent après. Ou tu risques d'être mort et enterré sous peu. »

« Elle aurait vraiment le pouvoir de me tuer. »

« Je parie que c'est vraiment dur pour les femmes chevaliers de toujours empêcher les autres de voir leur visage. Toujours empêcher les autres de voir la vérité doit être atroce.» Insinua le cygne en espérant que Shun lui dise la vérité sur ses cauchemars.

« Suffit de voir comment à réagis Seiya avec Shina. »

« Je me demande s'il a eu des cauchemars ou elle essayait de le tuer. Je suppose qu'il a du apprendre à dormir les yeux ouvert à ce moment là. Mais Shina s'est calmé depuis la fin de la guerre.»

« Je me demande si c'est possible de dormir les yeux ouverts. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'essayer au cas ou June te demanderais en mariage pendant ton sommeil ? »

« Hey ! »

« Quoi ? » T'as jamais rêvé de te marier ? »

« En fait si mais je ne veux vraiment pas me rappeler de ce mariage de rêve. » Ironisa le plus jeune.

« Oh ? Un mariage cauchemardesque ? »

« Ouais. Seiya était dedans. Bref, il se fait tard et je gèle ici. 'Nuit Hyoga. »

« Bonne nuit Shun. »

Rien. Hyoga se gifla mentalement. Shun avait pris la fuite avant qu'il n'est une chance de lui poser des questions sur ces cauchemars actuels. Mais il avait le sentiment que Shun savait quelles questions il voulait lui poser. Parfois, il lui semblait que Shun était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

[][][]

Shun ne pouvait croire, mais il avait si peur d'aller se coucher. Après son ancien cauchemar, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir dormir profondément de nouveau. Et même tout simplement dormir lui semblait utopique. Il resta assis sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende deux tendre coups sur sa porte. Il leva les yeux et vit Ikki s'approchait et s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda le phénix.

« Je pense. »

« Es-tu sur ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Je déteste l'admettre Shun, mais tu m'as vraiment fait peur ce matin. »

« Désolé Ikki. » S'excusa Shun.

« Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. »

Shun sourit faiblement. C'était tout Ikki ça. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'avait toujours préoccupé c'était son petit frère. Il était sa seule famille au monde. Après la mort de leur mère, il avait fait tout son possible pour que Shun soit heureux.

« Et bien…Au moindre problème appelle moi et je serai près de toi. » Ikki ébouriffa les cheveux de Shun. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. La porte fut refermé et la lumière éteinte. Shun se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans ces mondes lugubres et sans joies. Il voulait rester éveiller pour le restant de sa vie.

En soupirant, il se tourna sur le côté et vit la sombre lune briller de mille feux. Elle était exceptionnellement brillante mais Shun ne s'en préoccupa. Il se retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

Instantanément, il se sentit s'engourdir et rejoindre le monde des rêves. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il se sentait détendu, surtout avec cette brise fraiche…

Brise ? Fraiche ? Mais sa fenêtre était fermée ! Shun essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'était difficile. Il entendit alors des pas s'approcher de lui. Il réussit à entrouvrir les yeux et vit une silhouette sombre recouvert d'un vêtement noir.

Il s'agita, essayant de s'enfuir loin de l'ombre mais un sac fut mit sur sa tête. Il lui était difficile de respirer et d'appeler les autres. Il sursauta quand on lui attacha les mains. Il fut soulevé dans les airs et l'air de glace embrasa son corps. De terribles frissons de froids et de craintes l'agitèrent.

_Ikki j'ai besoin de toi mon frère !_

« IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

**Message du FIC ! **_**Le bonheur, c'est simple comme une Review**__! Répandez le bonheur(ou pas XD) en postant un commentaire !_

Prochain chapitre The underworld


	13. Chapter 13 The Underworld

**La petite vie d'akari :** aujourd'hui j'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat, je pense faire un marbré demain…j'ai une furieuse envie de faire des gâteaux en ce moment… c'est bizarre mais bon…j'aime les pâtisseries il n'y a donc aucun problème^^ je commence mardi la conduite ! J'ai vraiment hâte !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (ou pas XD)**

**Daisy : **Merci à toi fidèle lectrice ! Ikki ne risque pas de faire une attaque (quoi que ça lui permette de rejoindre rapidos son frère) mais il en est pas loin. Shun lui cause vraiment de soucis (mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime notre Andromède^^)

**Baella :** a nan toi t'as pas fait de review anonymes….j'ai répondu à ton message ou pas ? je le trouve pu dans ma messagerie. Pour ce qui est de ton OS, ne t'inquiètes pas il avance (doucement mais il avance XD)

**Darkness Returns**

**Auteur : MimiYamatoforever**

**Traductrice : Bibi évidemment !**

**Chapitre 13 The Underworld**

(Le titre dit tout XD)

Ikki sursauta dans son lit quand il entendit son petit frère l'appeler à l'aide. Jamais il n'avait entendu la voix de son frère si paniqué. Il sauta littéralement de son lit et vola dans le couloir. En une fraction de seconde il fit irruption dans la chambre de Shun et se glaça à la vue apocalyptique de l'intérieur. Les draps étaient déchirés et éparpillé partout, la chaise et le bureau renversés et la vitre du balcon n'était plus, le verre détruit luisait éphémèrement sous les pales rayons lunaires. Mais aucune trace de Shun.

« SHUN ! »

« « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda, affolé, un Seiya en pyjama qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Hyoga, Shiryu et June le suivirent à l'intérieur.

« Shun n'est plus… »La voix du phénix se brisa.

« Ou peut-il bien être ? » La jeune fille s'était affaissée au sol, atterrée de voir qu'un des leur avait disparu…que son Shun ne soit plus là.

…...

Froid. Il était gelé. Et l'atmosphère humide n'arrangeait pas la formation de glaçon sur son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Sa vision revint lentement à la normale, les zones floues s'éclaircissant.

Pourtant, il ne voyait rien. Le gris et le noir se mêlaient, lui donnant l'impression d'être encore dans un songe. Il devait être inconscient…Mais des bruits de pas le réveillèrent de sa léthargie glacée.

Il voulu lever la main mais se rendit vite compta qu'il n'arrivait à la déplacer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément quand il vit les maillons d'argents, s'emboitant les uns les autres et bloquant son bras vers le bas. Tout son corps était bloqué par les chaînes argentées. Mais le plus étrange était cette lumière curieusement argenté qui émanait de ces chaînons.

Il tenta de faire descendre la manille mais les chaînes étaient savamment agencées pour lui bloquer tout mouvement et il n'arrivait à appeler son cosmos, celui-ci étant anormalement faible.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et il leva la tête vers une femme trop familière. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux violets et une robe sombre. Elle fit une révérence en lui souriant.

« C'est merveilleux que vous soyez de retour ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Que désires-tu ? » Demanda le garçon alors qu'il continuait de lutter vainement contre ses entraves.

« C'est si simple quand on y pense, jeune Andromède. » Répondit la prêtresse en montant les marches vers le trône d'Hadès. « Tant qu'il vivra, le Seigneur Hadès pourra retourner dans ce corps. Bientôt il en reprendra le contrôle et son règne sur les Enfers. » Susurra la femme.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! » Hurla Shun alors que les chaînes de métal s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

« Il est impossible de se débarrasser du carcan d'Andromède. » Fit mélodieusement Pandore alors qu'elle se plaça devant le trône. « Ces entraves ont été béni par le Seigneur Hadès peu avant son combat contre sa stupide nièce. Il a vu qu'il allait être vaincu. Il a alors fomenté et planifié un nouveau plan. Son règne s'étendra et l'Andromède en sera la pièce maîtresse. » D'une main aérienne, elle caressa la joue du chevalier. « Sans toi, il ne sera en mesure de revenir. Nous avons donc décidé de te faire revenir ici, en Enfer pour pouvoir te garder en sécurité jusqu'au moment de la possession. Mais cette fois, elle sera permanente. Athéna elle-même ne sera en mesure de retirer Hadès de son hôte. »

Shun continuait de lutter contre ses liens. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser faire tranquillement. Jamais il ne serait de nouveau posséder par Hadès ! Il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de fuite.

« Dame Pandore. » Appela une voix grave. Shun remarqua alors un des trois juges, un genou au sol.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda la femme en se tournant vers le juge.

« Ma Dame, les préparations pour le retour de Sa Majesté sont finis. »

« Très bien Rhadamanthe. Assure-toi que rien ne vienne troubler les Enfers jusqu'à son retour et fais en sorte que sa chambre soit prête à l'accueillir.

« Bien, Prêtresse. » Le juge fit un signe de tête mais avant de quitter la salle, la Whyvern dévisagea Shun. Le chevalier d'Andromède trembla inconsciemment devant ce regard haineux. Un regard détestant le chevalier mais prêt à tout pour le retour de son seigneur.

Quand le spectre ne fut plus dans la salle, la femme ne se retourna pas vers le chevalier, lui montrant fièrement son dos.

« Comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes tous enthousiasmé par le prochain retour de notre maître. »

« Mon frère et les autres chevaliers viendront stopper ça ! » Déclara le garçon alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« Je doute qu'ils le feront. Ils ont pu traverser l'Enfer une fois, mais c'est une promesse…Ils n'y arriveront pas une seconde fois. »

Shun se débattit. Les fers resserrèrent leurs emprises. Sa peau rougit contre l'assaut métallique. Il abandonna, légèrement halenant de son effort pourtant dérisoire comparé à ses exploits passés.

_J'avas raison. Je savais que ces cauchemars étaient un signe du futur. Je te l'ai dit Ikki mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Regarde maintenant où je suis._

Shun soupira faiblement.

_Ce n'est pas de la faute à Ikki. C'est de moi que les problèmes viennent. J'aurais dû être plus sur mes gardes. Surtout avec tout ça ! Ses voix…Ses cauchemars. S'il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut blâmer…c'est moi. Ikki s'il te plait ! Viens m'aider !_

**Un petit chapitre qui met en place la suite de l'histoire. Nos héros sombreront ou la lumière triomphera t'elle de l'ombre ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**La petite vie d'Akari :** mardi j'ai eu mon tout premier cours de conduite (c'est la première fois que je touche le volant) c'était génial !

**Darkness Returns**

**Author: MimiYamatoforever**

**Translator: Akarisnape**

**Chapitre 14**

Shun se laissa aller sur le trône. Il se sentait si misérable. Son corps était faible et son esprit s'endormait lentement. Depuis qu'il était aux Enfers, il n'avait pas mangé. Bien sur, il était impensable que Pandore affame l'hôte de son dieu. Elle lui avait offert divers mets plus délicieux que les autres mais il avait refusé. Il espérait vainement d'être trop faible pour que son corps ne puisse supporter la possession et meurt.

Mais la patience de Pandore s'effritait rapidement comme un glaçon qui fondait dans le désert. Elle l'avait menacée de faire appel aux juges pour le forcer à manger. Shun n'était vraiment pas sur de ce qu'il lui arriverait si elle en venait à cette extrémité.

Ici, il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Que faire s'ils avaient mis une potion bizarre dans la nourriture ?

Il détestait tout ça. Il haïssait ce trône si laid. Il exécrait de savoir son avenir funeste. Il abhorrait l'absence des autres. Hadès allait bientôt être de retour pour il ne savait quelle extermination. Voulait-il recommencer son œuvre, la Grande Eclipse ?

Shun avait peur pour ses amis, pour son frère…pour June. Qu'allait-il leur arriver si Hadès parviendrait à prendre le contrôle ? Les tuerait-il ? Bannirait-il leur âme pour qu'elles ne trouvent le repos ?

Shun ne voulait vraiment pas que ces scénarios catastrophes ne se produisent.

Mais le futur semblait aller contre lui.

[Terre]

« La seule solution de l'enlèvement de Shun et que quelqu'un l'ait pris pour l'emmener en Enfers. » Déclara Shiryu. « Shun a bien dit qu'il était hanté par Hadès dans ses cauchemars et c'est bien le seul endroit ou il pourrait être. »

« Je pense que tu à raison, Shiryu. » En convint Hyoga. « S'il a bien rejoint l'au-delà, alors le pire est à venir. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'Hadès va reprendre possession de Shun ? » Demanda June. Malgré qu'elle essaye de contrôler sa voix, celle-ci tremblait de peur.

« Nous le pensons. » Répondit Seiya. « Shun est la réincarnation mortel d'Hadès Aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Un chevalier d'Athéna qui est l'hôte du dieu de la mort. Un véritable coup de bluff ! On a failli se faire avoir. »

Mais nous l'avons bien arrêté la première fois. » Contra Hyoga. « Nous pouvons le faire à nouveau. »

« Mais, vous tous trouvez ça étrange n'est-ce pas ? » Rajouta le dragon.

« Hadès pourrait très bien vouloir terminer la Grande Eclipse. Mais c'est vraiment trop évident. » Grogna Seiya. « Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. »

Ikki écoutait les autres mais en même temps il était dans son propre monde. Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga avait éclairci les événements passés. Son petit frère était de nouveau prisonnier des Enfers.

Si c'était bien le cas. Alors Pandore et les spectres étaient bien vivants et surveillaient son cadet. Comment traitaient-ils Shun ? Le torturaient-ils pour avoir refusé la première possession et pour ses actes passés ? Ou bien le vénéraient-ils comme le souverain du monde souterrain ?

Ikki en était incertain mais une chose qu'il n'oubliait pas. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre son frère. La première fois que le dieu avait possédé l'Andromède, il avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours car le dieu avait prétendu que l'âme de Shun n'existait plus.

C'était vraiment le jour ou il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Perdre Shun, sa seule famille le briserait à jamais. Les autres le savaient parfaitement.

« Je propose qu'on se faufile discrètement et qu'on ramène Shun sur le dos d'Ikki ! » Suggéra Seiya. « Nous avons détruit les Enfers une fois, je pari qu'on peut recommencer ! »

« Nous devons quand même être mieux préparés. » Contra le cygne. « C'était déjà dur la première fois et ils attendent certainement notre tentative de sauvetage. »

« Je veux venir ! » S'exclama June.

« Tu es sure ? Tu verras des trucs plutôt horribles. » Demanda le dragon.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je veux savoir Shun loin des Enfers et bien hors de danger. »

« Et nous allons le faire revenir. Il n'y a aucun moyen que nous laissions Shun entre leur sales pattes. »

Ikki sourit faiblement à la remarque de Seiya. Il était heureux de voir que son frère avait de si bons amis. Il souhaitait simplement que son frère puisse vivre plus sereinement. Loin de ce monde si sombre.

_Shun, nous allons te sortir de là. Attends-nous petit frère._

Monde des Enfers

Il luttait pour rester éveillé. Shun ne désirait s'endormir en ces lieux. N'importe qui aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi dans ce moment de faiblesse.

Les bruits de pas le réveillèrent. Pandore revenait de nouveau un plateau d'argent dans les mains ou reposaient diverses victuailles.

Elle s'approcha et déposa le plateau sur une table ronde au côté du trône.

« Vous savez parfaitement que vous rendre faible ne servira qu'à vous donner le mal. » Elle versa le thé chaud dans une tasse. « Si vous continuez ainsi, vous allez tomber malade. »

« Je préfère imaginer qu'Hadès ne le supportera pas. » La voix du garçon était rauque. Shun se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cette boisson qui étancherait sa soif. Pandore avança doucement l'eau chaude vers lui.

« Tu sais très bien que si cela continue, tu pourrais en mourir avant que ton frère et les autres insectes ne viennent à ton secours. Je ne pense pas que tu désirerais te montrer sous un si mauvais jour. Tu déteste tellement qu'on te prenne pour un faible. Autant que tu exècres la violence. Et tu risques de faire passer les habitants des Enfers pour de mauvais hôtes. Alors que c'est toi le mauvais invité. »

Shun se tut. Il ne voulait pas être mort si son frère venait à le chercher. Mais il ne voulait non plus être possédé à leur venu. Malheureusement, il semblerait que d'autres aient déjà fait le choix pour lui.

Il sentit une main calleuse lui attraper la tête pour la maintenir fermement. Il vit un Rhadamanthe au sourire moqueur.

« Son Altesse vous offre quelque chose, vous vous devez de l'accepter. »

« Soit doux, Rhadamanthe. » Soupira la prêtresse.

« Ouvrez grand la bouche. »(1) Shun garda ses lèvres closes jusqu'à ce que des doigts aux protections métalliques –il ne pouvait même pas mordre- se glissèrent entre ses dents et que le thé brulant soit versé. Une fois le thé dans sa bouche, Rhadamanthe mit rudement sa main contre les lèvres et pinça le nez du garçon.

Shun lutta, mais le juge garda fermement ses mains en place. Il sentait l'air se raréfier et il n'eut d'autres choix que de boire le liquide. Une fois que le spectre de la whyvern fut certain qu'il ne recracherait pas le thé, il retira ses mains. Shun toussa un peu.

« Ce n'était pas bien difficile, n'est ce pas ? Mon petit Andromède. J'ai bien cru que tu nous faisais une crise d'anorexie. » L'ironie dans la vois de Pandore était clairement palpable. Elle mit quelques petits amuse-gueules dans une serviette. Shun les fixa. C'était humiliant et il était sur que si le dieu des Enfers venait à prendre le contrôle, une scène pareille n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

« On continue la méthode à Rhadamanthe, petit Andromède ? » Demanda Pandore. Shun dévisagea le spectre et le vit prêt à enfoncer la nourriture dans sa gorge au risque de l'étouffer.

Il baissa la tête en avant et Pandore lui donna la becqué.

[Terre]

Seiya regarda les gravas du château d'Hadès. L'entrée du monde souterrain devait être là. Il devait descendre un escalier pour arriver à l'Achéron.

Ils étaient vêtus de leurs armures et étaient prêt à entrer dans la bataille. Shiryu et Hyoga se tenait calmement à sa gauche tandis qu'Ikki et June à sa droite ne pouvait retenir quelques tics d'impatience. Même si elle portait un masque, Seiya pouvait facilement dire que l'amazone était prête à tuer quiconque poserait un doigt sur Shun.

Leur voyage commença. Ils grimpèrent sur le tas de pierre du château en ruine et après quelques heures d'ascension, ils atteignirent une surface plane qu'ils supposaient être le premier étage de la demeure.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour s'aérer une dernière fois l'esprit ils repartirent. Il fallu un bon moment avant qu'ils ne trouvent le passage vers les Enfers. Ils firent une pause devant l'entrée.

« Vous avez tous vos pièces pour Charon ? » Demanda Seiya. Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête. « Bon. On y va. »

« Attendez, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? June ? »

« Vous m'avez dit que Shun a été possédé par Hadès. Pourquoi veut-il continuer à reprendre possession de son corps ? »

« La première fois, Pandore nous a dit qu'Hadès possédait Shun car il en était la réincarnation et que Shun était en plus la personne la plus pure en ce monde. A part ça, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée pourquoi Hadès continue d'essayer d'en avoir le contrôle. »

« Existe-t' il un moyen de ne pas faire mal à Shun tout en arrêtant Hadès ? »

« Bah la première fois c'est Shun lui-même qui à forcé Hadès. Espérons qu'il y arrive de nouveau. » Répondit Shiryu.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Déclara le cygne. « Plus nous attendrons, plus Hadès risque de posséder encore une fois notre ami. »

« Allons-y » Grogna Ikki. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il concernait son petit frère.

Palais des Ténèbres

Shun n'avait mangé que deux sandwich mais cela était suffisant pour satisfaire Pandore. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Hadès ne voudrait pas que l'on torture trop, même psychologiquement son hôte, surtout celui-ci, préférant le faire lui-même.

Alors maintenant, le garçon était de nouveau seul dans la salle. Un froid obscure prenait en puissance au fil des minutes. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il se souvenait de la première fois. C'était les mêmes sensations que maintenant. Hadès allait le repousser dans son subconscient et il ne pourrait que regarder, impuissant, le dieu faire du mal à son frère, à ses amis, à June, et essayait de tuer la déesse Athéna.

Il espérait que cela ne se reproduise pas. S'il fallait qu'il se sacrifie, il le ferait. Et il priait pour que ça marche.

(1)Note d'Akari : J'ai vraiment hésité à mettre « Faites Aaaaaah ! » mais ça n'aurait pas été pour notre anglais spectral, il a plus de classe que ça !


	15. Chapter 15

**La petite vie d'Akari :**** ce matin je suis allée au tribunal**… en tant que visiteuse voyons ! Comme j'ai quelques cours de droit dans mes études, notre prof a jugée utile de nous montrer des séances au tribunal correctionnel. On a vu trois affaires. A un moment on a du sortir, il y avait huis clos. Pas de bol.

**Darkness Returns by MimiYamatoforever**

**Chapter 15 : Countdown and Acheron River**

Le tic-tac bruyant d'une horloge antique mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il était sur qu'il allait ordonner à quelqu'un de la stopper dans les minutes qui suivaient mais il doutait que quiconque veuille bien entendre ses cris de rages.

Pandore l'avait mise à côté du garçon il y a une dizaine de minutes, l'horloge avait sonné neuf fois. Neuf heures. Du matin ou du soir ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le dire, car même s'il allait hors du temple d'Hadès et qu'il regardait le ciel, il ne saurait dire si c'était le jour ou la nuit.

Shun reposa on regard sur une de ses mains. Les marques rouges des chaînons étaient clairement visibles sur sa peau pale. Il avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus translucible. Il voulait se lever et se dégourdir les jambes. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des semaines.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? La seule chose qu'il se souvenait était son enlèvement pendant la nuit. Mais depuis qu'il était là, il s'endormait et se réveillait, mais ne savait jamais vraiment combien de temps il se passait entre ses phases de sommeil.

Pandore était revenu pour lui demander ce qu'il désirait. Mais la seule chose désirée était de le laisser partir pour ne jamais revenir. Pandore ne le laissait pas s'en tirer avec ses jérémiades, il était beaucoup trop important pour le voir disparaitre dans la nature. Elle lui répétait à longueur de temps qu'il était l'Elu.

Shun commençait à perdre espoir. Il était encore enchainé à ce trône diabolique et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment se libérer.

« Petit Andromède. » Fit une voix douce. Shun n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers l'ombre pour voir Pandore. Il savait que c'était elle. C'était toujours elle. Elle semblait heureuse, presque euphorique malgré sa voix calme. Sa joie l'effrayait. Comment pouvait-on être heureux en ce lieu ?

« Le moment approche. »

« Quoi ? » Fit nerveusement Shun.

« Le temps du retour de notre seigneur Hadès. A minuit, l'âme du seigneur reviendra et te possédera complètement. »

« Non ! » Cria le garçon.

« Je me demande bien comment tu peux refuser un tel cadeau. » La pretresse se calla aux côtés du trône. « Tu sera le roi des morts. Ils t'obéiront tous ! Tu seras le plus puissant, personne ne pourra imaginer l'étendu de tes pouvoirs ! »

« Non…Je ne veux pas le pouvoir. Jamais je ne donnerai d'ordre à quiconque. »

« Vrai tu ne peux donner d'ordre et tu ne veux le pouvoir. Mais tu veux continuer à être un pitoyable chevalier au service d'Athéna. Mais c'est impossible. » Pandore se fit plus câline, susurrant à l'oreille du garçon : « Tu es destiné à être notre seigneur depuis des temps immémoriaux et ce pour l'éternité. Après tout, tu es la réincarnation de notre seigneur. Tu fus Hadès, tu es Hadès et tu seras de nouveau lui après ta mort. C'est ton destin, mon petit Andromède. Pour toujours tu es le dieu qui régit la vie des défunts. »

Shun dévisagea la femme. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il serait à jamais le navire humain du dieu. Mais s'il avait été Hadès dans une vie antérieure, pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir ? Il aurait du au moins avoir une impression de déjà vu quand il était entré en Enfer pour la première fois non ? Comment aurait-il pu être le dieu dans le passé.

« Souhaiterais-tu avancer l'heure de la possession ? »

« Je voudrais que tu me laisses partir. » Répondit du tac-o-tac le chevalier.

« Je crains que cela ne soit impossible. Je vais vous chercher des rafraichissements et peut être que Pharaon pourrait venir vous divertir avec sa harpe… »

« Euh ! Non merci ! »

« Très bien. » Shun fut surpris qu'elle lui obéisse. Mais il supposait que c'était juste parce qu'il ne restait que trois heures avant d'avoir le seigneur face à elle.

« je reviens. » Dit la femme alors qu'elle quittait la salle du trône. Shun, à nouveau seul, commençait à être nerveux et à avoir peur. Bientôt, Hadès tenterait de pendre le contrôle et il deviendra à nouveau le maître des Enfers.

_Les amis, s'il vous plait venez vite ! Il ne vous reste que trois heures !_

[][][]

Lorsque Seiya ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour se retrouver dans un endroit familier. La rivière Achéron se trouvait devant eux. Il pouvait voir Charon, le passeur qui attendait des âmes et de l'or. Surtout de l'or. Il espérait juste que le passeur ne serait pas aussi difficile que la dernière fois.

« Ey ! Vous allez bien ? » Demanda le pégase en se tournant vers ses amis. Ils répondirent plus ou moins distinctement. Ikki qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la descente émit même un grognement d'homme de Neandertal.

« C'est vraiment sombre ici. » Fit la seule fille en regardant autour d'elle.

« Sans blague. Mais la première fois que j'étais ici, j'étais aveugle mais je peux toujours dire que ce lieu évoque les mêmes sensations qu'avant. On est bien aux abords de L'Enfer. »

« Hé ! Ou allons-nous maintenant ? »

« Là-bas. » Le pégase pointa du doigt la barque près de la rive ou se trouvait aussi Charon.

« C'est qui ? » Grogna Ikki, prêt à se battre.

« C'est Charon, le spectre du fleuve Achéron. » Répondit Seiya. « C'est pourquoi je vous ai dit d'apporter des pièces. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas aussi pénible que la dernière fois.»

Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent et une fois assez proche, ils virent les âmes des gens qui pleuraient et déprimaient sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ils sont comme ça ? »

« N'ayant aucune volonté de leur vivant, ils ne sont par conséquent pas autorisé à atteindre le ciel ni à pénétrer en Enfer pour recevoir leur jugement. » Répondit une voix. Ils virent le spectre s'avancer vers eux. « Et bien, si ce n'est pas mon vieil ami. Tu t'es enfin décidé à rejoindre le monde des morts pour de bon, chevalier de pégase ? »

« Nous avons juste besoin de traverser la rivière. »

« Ton ami qui m'a si gentiment sauvé n'est pas là. Il te faudra donc payer si tu veux monter sur mon bateau. »

« Nous avons pensé à ça. » Tous sortir leurs pièces.

Derrière son masque, le passeur frétillait de joie. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas présenté de l'or pour un passage. « Des pièces d'or ? Et bien avec ça vous pouvez tous faire une joli croisière sur le fleuve Achéron !

« Nous désirons juste traverser le fleuve mais nous ne donnerons les pièces qu'après être passé de l'autre côté. »

« Très bien. Allez monter ! Monter ! »

Le bateau tangua et commença sa ballade sur l'eau. L'odeur de la mort s'éleva et ils remarquèrent rapidement les âmes des défunts qui avaient tenté de traverser l'Achéron à la nage. Le fleuve les avait fait prisonnier et maintenant les morts essayer d'entrainer d'autres personnes pour qu'elles souffrent avec eux.

June détourna les yeux et fixa son regard sur le plancher du bateau. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que son Shun ait été emmené ici une fois déjà. Elle voulait vraiment le sortir de là.

_Accroche-toi Shun ! J'arrive !_

[][][]  
Dix carillons. Il était dix heure. Ne restait que deux heures. Pandore était revenu et avait, grâce à un tour de magie changer de tenue le garçon. Celui-ci portait de nouveau la tenue du seigneur des Ténèbres. Encore attaché, le garçon pouvait entendre l'effervescence qui animait le château. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur des aliments provenant des cuisines.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre. Les minutes et les secondes défilaient.

Shun ferma les yeux et pria Athéna pour qu'un miracle se produise. Il ne voulait pas redevenir mauvais. La première fois était encore gravée dans son esprit. Un cauchemar a l'état pur.

Il voulait sortir, mais ses propres chaînes l'entravaient. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus glaciale et le temps s'écoulait de plus en plus vers le moment maudit.

_Ils n'ont qu'à traverser les prisons, ils le feront sans aucuns problèmes. Ils connaissent le terrain._

_Mais Shun savait que c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

**Alors ? Reviews ?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Darkness Returns**_

_**L'auteur ce n'est pas moi.**_

_**Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice.**_

_**réponse aux reviews : je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Désolé si je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews! Je ferais plus attention promis!**_

**Chapitre 16**

Le bateau touchait enfin le rivage alors que les chevaliers sautèrent sur la terre ferme et envoyèrent les pièces au passeur. L'avide saisit les pièces qui risquaient de tomber hors de son embarcation, laissant les autres rebondir et s'entrechoquer joyeusement dans le lugubre navire. Il ne vit pas les chevaliers ennemis disparaître de sa vue mais le spectre n'en avait que faire, il avait ses pièces c'était le plus important et de toute façon les 107 autres spectres allaient se faire une joie de s'occuper de ses garnements.

Bientôt ils virent apparaître devant eux un premier bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Une prison ? » Demanda Shiryu.

« C'est là qu'on est jugé sur la façon dont on a vécu. Mais nous sommes encore en vie, nos péchés ne sont donc pas encore écrit dans le livre des morts. Le spectre chargé de notre jugement ne pourra pas s'occuper de nous. La meilleure façon de vaincre ce mec est de faire une illusion. » Répondit Seiya.

« Je m'en charge. » Grogna Ikki alors qu'un haut escalier se présentait à eux. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches et virent alors d'immenses portes. Tous furent surpris par leurs tailles imposantes, sauf Seiya qui les avait déjà vues.

« Bon maintenant vaux mieux être discret et sur nos gardes. » Murmura Hyoga.

Ils entrèrent immédiatement dans la salle d'audience. Un juge était assis avec un pavé ancien devant lui. Les portes se refermèrent bruyamment au passage des insolents vivants.

« Il n'y a pas de jugement en cours dans la salle d'audience ! » Cria le juge. Seiya reconnu immédiatement Rune. Le juge était exactement le même que sa première venu en enfer avec Shun.

« Eh bien…Si ce n'est pas Le Saint chevalier de Pégase. » Cracha dédaigneusement le spectre. « Es-tu venu ici pour juger ton âme et absoudre tes péchés ? »

« Pas de bol c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! » Plaisanta Seiya.

« Silence ! Espèce d'impertinent ! » Ordonna le spectre du balrog. « Je vais t'envoyer dans une de nos chères prisons pour ton insolence ! Ou bien je vais t'envoyer dire bonjour à Cerbère ? »

« Hors de question que ce chien complètement cinglé me mange ! » Déclara le garçon. « Maintenant, soit tu nous laisses passer, soit on te… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Ikki qui en avait assez d'attendre que son ami finisse son petit papotage s'était précipité dans les airs.

« Hô ô gen ma ken ! » Cria le phénix en fonçant ses poings en avant. Rune fut frappé de plein fouet.

« Allons-y ! »

/

« Désirez-vous un dernier repas avant votre union avec notre seigneur ? » Demanda Pandore.

« Non. Laisse-moi partir. » Shun était las et nauséeux mais il espérait encore faiblement que ses compagnons réussiraient à le libérer.

« Je crains que cela soit impossible. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant minuit et je ne peu permettre un vagabondage de votre part. De toute façon, à partir de maintenant jusqu'à minuit, les trois juges et une partie des spectres seront à vos côtés pour vous accompagner et vous protéger dans vos derniers instants. Cette fois, personne ne se mettra sur le chemin du Seigneur Hadès. »

Shun regarda au bas des marches et écarquilla les yeux. Au sol, genoux à terre et têtes baissées en signe de soumission, les trois juges ainsi qu'une bonne partie des spectres se tenaient là, comme des statues immobiles.

« Le Seigneur Hadès reviendra ! » Chuchota furieusement Pandore. « Et tu devras accepter ton destin, petit Andromède ! »

L'horloge sonna. Il ne restait qu'une heure et 45 minutes.

Shun devenait de plus en plus effrayé et nerveux au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il sentait le froid insidieux de la possession s'approcher. L'âme du dieu des enfers ne désirait que de revenir dans son corps depuis que son véritable corps avait été détruit lors de la récente guerre sainte.

_Tant que je suis en vie, Hadès pourra revenir. La seule façon d'arrêter le dieu maléfique est la mort. Ma mort._

Il sentit la bile remonter, mais il préfera se retenir de vomir. Il ne donnerait pas se plaisir aux spectres de le voir si faible.

[][][]  
Le terrain était déprimant, mais ils continuaient vaillamment pour retrouver leur frère d'arme. Ils avaient dépassé l'infernal chien des Enfers sans encombres ce qui était très étrange. Cerbère qui était censé protéger les Enfers de tout intrus était tranquillement en train de dévorer les âmes des morts qui avaient commis le péché de la gourmandise de leur vivant. Le spectre chargé de s'occuper de l'animal n'était pas présent.

Seiya avait tout de suite constaté l'ambiance suspecte des Enfers, déjà que d'habitude c'était glauque ! Mais là ! C'était vraiment le monde des morts ! Pas un seul être ayant un semblant de vie et d'intelligence –à part le chien- dans les environs. O douce ironie.

Le monde souterrain était plus bizarre que d'habitude. Cerbère les avaient parfaitement reconnus mais ne les avait pas attaqué.

Maintenant, tous espéraient passer les différentes prisons sans aucun problème. Mais il y avait 108 spectres aux services d'Hadès. Ils pouvaient attaquer à tout moment. En plus de cela, laissés sans véritable surveillance, les âmes mortes pouvaient tenter n'importe quoi sur les intrus sans peur de représailles. Elles pouvaient même quitter leurs prisons, au risque de se faire dévorer par Cerbère.

Ikki pensait constamment à son petit frère. Il avait détesté savoir que Shun était l'incarnation du dieu le plus sombre du panthéon lors de la guerre sainte. Il avait haïs la façon dont il avait voulu se débarrasser du dieu alors que celui-ci posséder le corps juvénile.

Il se souvenait encore très bien, comme dans un cauchemar sans fin, que Shun l'avait suppliait de le tuer pour vaincre Hadès. Et quand il l'avait finalement attaqué…il n'avait pas réussi. Son poing s'était naturellement arrêté face au cœur pur de son cadet. Il avait préféré la vie de son frère que celles des milliards d'autres vivants de la Terre.

Ça, Ikki ne le regrettait absolument pas. Pour que son frère vive, il arrêterait à nouveau son poing avant le coup fatal. Jamais il ne sacrifierait jamais son frère, son unique famille.

Cette fois il trouverait un moyen pour permettre à Shun d'être totalement libre.

Un chapitre court…bouhouhou ! Ne me frappez pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la longueur !


	17. Chapter 17

**Akari la petite littéraire** : voila j'ai découvert un petit bouquin qui s'intitule _**«les tribulations d'une jeune divorcée »,**_ je ne suis qu'au début mais je l'adore XD généralement les histoires des filles et leur petits problèmes ça ne m'intéresse pas trop (ya déjà les miens XD) mais la ! Youyou ! La façon dont l'auteur raconte ça c'est trop marrant ! Et elle trouve toujours des citations en début de partie qui ont (un peu) rapport avec le chapitre. A ce qui parait ya la suite qui s'intitule : « au secours il veut m'épouser ! ». Pour info l'auteur est Agnès Abécassis.

**Darkness Returns by MimiYamatoforever**

**Chapitre 17 crossing the swamps**

La troisième prison était d'un spectacle désolant. Les morts s'évertuaient à pousser éternellement des rochers immenses.

« Qu'ont-ils fait pour recevoir ce châtiment ? » Demanda June, choquée de voir tant de souffrance.

« Ils ont commis le péché du désir. » Répondit Shiryu. « Les blocs de pierres qu'ils poussent représentent le désir qu'ils avaient de leur vivants, leur punition éternelle est de les pousser.  
« Vraiment c'est toujours aussi répugnant ici. » Grogna Ikki.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que le spectre de garde n'arrive et ne nous découvre. Non pas qu'il serait un grand défi mais autant se faire discret pour le moment. » Murmura Hyoga.

Ils prirent alors la direction de la quatrième prison. Pour celle là, ils auraient besoin d'un radeau mais, s'il n'était pas présent comme les spectres ? Ils devaient trouver un moyen de traverser le marais sans nager pour ne pas mourir bêtement. Alors que Hyoga et Shiryu s'ingéniaient à trouver un plan adéquat, Seiya se demandait ce qui se passerait s'ils n'arrivaient à temps. La première fois, il avait vraiment été mortifié d'apprendre que le pire ennemis d'Athéna se trouvait dans le corps de son ami. Il n'était pas sur de savoir gérer une situation similaire de nouveau. Shun était quelqu'un d'innocent et de pur.

June aussi, se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Elle souhaitait que Shun soit bien présent dans son corps quand ils arriveraient à lui pour le sauver. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, mais elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'ils puissent venir à l'aide du garçon. Ceux qui auront ne serait-ce que posé le petit doigt sur lui tâteraient de son fouet.

[][][]

Une heure et quinze minutes avant minuit.

Shun essayait de garder ses yeux éloignés de l'horloge, mais il ne pouvait rester insensible au carillon qui se manifestait toute les quinze minutes.

Il se sentait ankylosé et faible, toujours assis sur le trône du dieu des Enfers. Pandore arborait un sourire cruel, tranquillement assise sur une chaise confortable à sa gauche. Les juges quand à eux, se tenaient au bas de l'escalier alors que les autres spectres s'étaient éparpillés autant que faire ce peu entre le reste de la salle du trône et l'entrée du temple.

Shun essayait désespérément de se sortir de cette mouise, faisant tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Tant qu'il était vivant, Hadès pourrait continuer à le posséder et si ce que Pandore avait dit, alors il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de la malédiction.

Mais était-ce vrai ? Etait-il vraiment Hadès dans une vie antérieure ? Dans sa prochaine vie serait-il encore une fois Hadès ? Jusqu'à la fin des temps, son âme subira donc ce sort…mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Hadès ne prenait pas quelqu'un d'autres ? Il y avait d'autres âmes pures après tout ! Non pas qu'il est envie que quelqu'un subisse ça à sa place, surtout des personnes qui ne méritent pas de souffrir ! Shun était prêt à se sacrifier !

Il avait envie de pleurer. Son destin semblait déjà tracé.

[][][]

Les roches les avaient ralentis mais ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de la prison. Ils avaient évité de courir, ils risquaient trop de se briser la cheville, le terrain étant très instable.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient après ? » Demanda June alors qu'elle avançait prudemment vers ses amis.

« Le marécage. » Répondit Hyoga. « Mais nous n'avons pas compris quelle genre de personne pouvait se trouver dans cette prison. »

Ils tournèrent à droite et un effluve âcre atteignit leur nez. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement sous l'odeur dégoutante.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ça ? » Piailla le phénix en se couvrant le nez.

« C'est le marais. » Fit platement le dragon. « Et encore on est pas arrivé aux abords mais il fait presque la même taille que la rivière Achéron. »

« Suffit de retenir son souffle ! » Déclara Seiya.

« Tu mourras avant d'atteindre l'autre côté. Bon ou est le spectre qui est censé garder cette prison ? »

« Peut être que comme Pharaon, il ne va pas venir ? »

« Si c'est le cas alors on aura aucun moyen de traverser le marais. »

« N'existe-t-il pas une autre façon qu'un radeau ? »

« Pas que je sache. C'est l'embarcation du spectre qui permet de passer le marais mais il n'y a pas de bois en enfer pour qu'on puisse en faire un. »

« Jai une idée ! » S'exclama la fille. « Hyoga ! Et si tu essayais de geler la surface, nous pourrions passer ? »

« Je crois. Mais il est vraiment grand. Bon les gens, tous derrière moi. »

Les autres reculèrent et Hyoga prit la position du cygne et fit ressortir son cosmos glacé. Il commença la formation de la constellation et les autres remarquèrent que la glace commençait à recouvrir me sol autour du chevalier.

Enfin, Hyoga s'exclama : « Diamond Dust ! »

Le marais fut frappé de plein fouet et se gela.

« Chouette ! » Cria Seiya. « On peut y aller ! »

Il fallut beaucoup de temps au groupe de traverser le marais. Hyoga dut utiliser une douzaine de fois son Diamond Dust pour stabiliser la glace ou en créer quand ils arrivaient au bout. Même qu'il était fatigué d'utiliser son attaque, Hyoga continuait vaillamment d'avancer. Il avait failli y passer pour moins que ça même s'il avait l'impression d'user son cosmos pour rien.

La prochaine prison serait la cinquième. Bientôt ils rejoindraient Shun.

[][][]  
« Ne reste plus qu'une heure ! » Chantonna Pandore. Elle se leva et rejoignit Minos qui été de retour. Il posa délicatement entre les mains de la femme quelque chose en argent. Elle retourna auprès du réceptacle de son dieu.

« Le temps du départ est proche. » Elle se positionna juste à côté du garçon.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Le véritable corps du Seigneur fût détruit pendant la guerre saint qui l'opposait à sa sœur dans son antre la plus secrète. Il est normal que vous y retourniez pour finaliser votre fusion. Une fois que son âme sera de façon permanente dans votre corps, Athéna elle-même ne sera en mesure de le retirer. »

Pandore montra alors ce que le juge des Enfers lui avait apporté. Shun se sentit défaillir à la vue de l'objet. Il l'avait porté depuis qu'il était tout petit et avait été détruit juste après la première possession. Pourtant il était la de nouveau face à lui, brillant de propreté au travers de la lumière sombre des ténèbres. De tendre éclat agitèrent la fine chaîne du pendentif alors que la femme s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

Shun sentit une main lui agripper la tête pour la maintenir en place. Il essaya de se détacher mais on lui agrippa plus fermement la tête. Il sentit alors de nouveau depuis bien longtemps, la froideur de la chaîne autour de son cou fragile. Une fois que le collier fut fixé, Pandore se recula et les mains qui le maintenaient se retirèrent.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Le pendentif du seigneur était de nouveau à son cou. Il sentait le collier qui gelait sa peau alors qu'il sentait comme un poids lourd qui venait de se poser sur ses épaules.

Pandore se détourna : « Dans une demi-heure au plus tard nous partirons vers Elision. »

Non ! Cria Shun dans sa tête. Pas ça ! Je dois faire quelque chose !

**Tic tac tic tac ! L'horloge tourne^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : MimiYamatoforever**

**Note d'Akari : Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.**

**Chapitre 18**

Comme les autres, ils avaient traversés sans encombre la cinquième prison. Ils s'apprêtaient maintenant à rejoindre la sixième prison. Seiya se rappelait encore parfaitement de la première vallée de la prison. Le Lac de Sang. Ceux qui ont fait violence envers autrui se voyaient jetés dans l'étang de sang infernal.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna essayèrent de ne pas trop regarder les morts qui se tortillaient tel des vers à la recherche d'oxygène sous la douleur du sang aussi chaud que de la lave. Les cris y étaient horribles et resteraient certainement dans leurs cauchemars. Ils transpiraient grandement sous leurs armures, la chaleur des lieux étant insupportable.

_Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? _Se demanda le chevalier de l'espoir une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'ils avaient enfin quittés la prison.

« Il ne reste que la septième prison avant d'arriver au Cocyte et au Guidecca. » Annonça Shiryu.

_Accroche-toi ! Shun ! _Pensa fortement Ikki.

[][][]  
« Lâchez-moi. » Chouina le jeune garçon. Mais la main de fer du juge ne se desserrait pas alors qu'il se tenait pour la première fois debout sans aucune aide. Ses béquilles lui manquaient. Le juge tint étroitement liés les mains du jeune chevalier dans le dos alors que Pandore appela les serviteurs des Enfers qui se mirent à genoux.

« Spectres ! Les juges ainsi que moi-même partons pour Elision où l'âme de notre Seigneur Hadès repose. Nous y emmenons Andromède. Gardez ce lieu au péril de votre vie jusqu'à notre retour et celle de notre Dieu. »

« Il en sera fait ainsi, Dame Pandore. » S'exclamèrent en cœur les sous-fifres.

« Bien. Juges…Nous partons. » Ordonna Pandore.

Shun se sentit quitter le sol alors que Rhadamanthe avait placé les chaînes d'Andromède pour bloquer les bras du garçon. Il porta alors le garçon comme une jeune mariée –il n'allait tout de même pas porter l'hôte de son seigneur comme un vulgaire sac à patate ! Shun lutta contre les maillons mais comme toujours, la pression ne fit qu'irriter sa tendre peau déjà endolorie. Ils entrèrent dans le sombre tunnel avant d'arriver au portail des dimensions.

« Elision nous attend. Et le seigneur Hadès aussi. » Ronronna Pandore.

Shun préféra fermer les yeux alors qu'il priait pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar, qu'il serait dans le joli petit cottage d'Athéna en train de dormir dans son lit moelleux.

Mais il semblerait que la chance et le destin soient en sa défaveur. Il sentit le déplacement du juge alors qu'ils entraient dans le portail, vers le magnifique paradis du dieu des morts. Il n'osa ouvrir les yeux pour voir sa fin arriver.

Il détestait l'admettre, mais il avait l'impression de perdre espoir de seconde en seconde. C'était ironique pour un chevalier de l'espoir.

Peu à peu, le visage du garçon perdait de ses couleurs, devenant d'un blanc crayeux des malades ou des morts.

[][][]

Le passage de la septième prison s'était fait comme une lettre à la poste. Ils y étaient entrés et ils en étaient ressortis. Et une fois encore, aucun spectre n'avait pointé le bout du museau. Le Cocyte était une véritable colonie de vacance pour eux depuis la dernière fois. Pas d'ennemis, pas de têtes au sol, pas de chevaliers connus coincés, et pas de vent glacial. Seul la neige et la glace rappelaient vaguement l'horrible destin des opposants aux dieux. Ils mirent peu de temps à arriver au bout de la vallée glacée et firent irruption dans la salle du trône, prêt à en découdre avec leurs ennemis fantômes.

Personne.

Pas de Shun.

Pas de Pandore.

Pas de spectre, ni de squelette et encore moins d'âme un tant soit peu vivante en ce monde.

« Mais bordel ! Ils sont ou ? » Hurla furieusement le phénix. « Bande de lâche ! Revenez. »

« Punaise ! J'y pige que dalle ! » Fit Seiya. « C'est la salle du big boss ! Ils devraient un minimum la protéger ! »

« Ou ont-ils bien pu emmener Shun ? » Demanda Shiryu alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Ikki s'approcha du siège mais n'y vit rien de bien probant à part des chaînes aux reflets rouges. Son frère avait été fait prisonnier et avait donc bien tenté de se libérer.

Il était sur le point de se détourner quand il remarqua quelque chose sur l'un des accoudoirs. C'était petit et écrit en lettre rouge.

Elision

_Ou Shun a-t-il bien pu obtenir de l'encre ?_ Le cerveau d'Ikki se gela cette simple question. C'était évident. Le Sang. Shun avait réussi à se couper et avait du écrire avec son doigt.

« Hey ! Venez voir ! »

« Elision ? C'est quoi ? » Demanda la fille.

« On pourrait l'appeler aussi Paradis. Nous y sommes allés pendant la dernière guerre sainte. »

« Mais…Pourquoi veulent-ils y emmener Shun pour faire revenir Hadès dans son corps ? Ne serait-il pas mieux de le faire ici ? » Demanda June.

« Aucunes idées. » Répondit Hyoga. « C'est bizarre. On a détruit le vrai corps d'Hadès mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un corps pour diriger ses spectres ? »

« Pas le temps de penser. Nous devons les rattraper ! » Fit Seiya alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Mur des Lamentations. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient du passage, ils sentirent une multitude de cosmos qui s'éveillaient à leur approche.

« Ce lieu était surveillé avant ? » Demanda craintivement June.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Putain Seiya tu sens pas ! Ça pue le spectre ! »

A cette annonce, ils virent tous les spectres qu'ils n'avaient encore rencontrés les encercler. Le plus gros des troupes se trouvait devant le trou du mur des Lamentations.

« Tiens tiens ! » Ricana Seiya. « Les spectres ! C'est gentil à vous de nous avoir laissé visiter vos prisons san votre présence lugubre. »

« Estimez-vous heureux d'avoir pu les traverser sans peine, car c'est la bas que vous retournerez. Votre mission sauvetage est terminée ! » Clama Pharaon.

« Pourquoi avaient vous emmenés Shun à Elision ? » Demanda Hyoga.

« Bon puisque tu vas mourir ici, j'accepte de te le dire. » Grogna Golem. « L'Andromède est partit en Elision pour y rejoindre l'âme de notre seigneur et maître qui y repose. Une fois dans le lieu saint, l'Andromède acceptera l'âme du Seigneur et se sacrifiera pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule âme dans le corps. Le chevalier va laisser place au dieu de façon permanente. Même Athéna ne sera en mesure de supprimer le Seigneur Hadès avec le corps d'Andromède. » Le ricanement pervers du spectre s'éleva, d'autres suivirent.

« Espèce de malade ! » Hurla June alors qu'elle envoyé son fouet sur Golem. Il fit un très beau vol plané avant de s'écraser contre le mur des lamentations. Son crane fut fendu.

Les spectres se mirent sur leurs gardes. Ils avaient cru que la fille n'était qu'une simple potiche mais elle semblait puissante.

« Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle n'est pas notre ennemi. » murmura Seiya.

« Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre les morts ! » Déclara Pharaon alors qu'il commençait à jouer sa mélodie de son harpe sombre. Mais avant d'avoir pu continuer sa tourmente Hyoga lâcha son attaque :

« Diamond Dust. »

La glace gela les cordes de l'instrument qui se brisèrent, laissant le spectre étourdis de voir son arme devenue inutile.

« Hors de mon chemin ! Laissez-moi rejoindre mon frère ! »  
Un oiseau de feu géant émergea du corps d'Ikki pour s'écraser contre les spectres. Les sept gardiens des prisons crièrent sous les flammes sanglantes du phénix immortels qui les emmenait personnellement vers la mort.

Les murs autour d'eux s'effondrèrent et certains piliers se disloquèrent.

**Fin du chapitre – Alors ? Review ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : MimiYamatoforever**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à MimiYamatoforever, les personnages de la séries saint seiya a aucunes de nous deux.**

**Réponse à Daisy :** rooh oui ça aurait été fun que rhada porte shun de cette façon dans d'autres circonstances ! Pandore ! Punching Ball officiel de saint seiya ! Suffit de la taper pour dégager sa frustration. ^^

**Darkness Returns**

**Chapitre 19 The God of death (wééééééééééé!)**

De fleurs. Elles étaient partout comme dans son souvenir. Pourtant Elision avait été détruit lors de la dernière guerre. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient au temple où reposait Hadès, Shun essaya de s'évader à nouveau mais le juge le tenait fermement. Minos utilisa ses fils pour mieux le maitriser.

Une fois à l'intérieur du temple il fut de nouveau attaché mais a une table en pierre cette fois-ci. Comme lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le trône, ce furent ces propres chaînes qui bloquèrent le pouvoir du garçon, le rendant impuissant. Des précautions supplémentaires furent ajoutées. Un chaîne avait été passé autour de son cou, l'empêchant ne serait-ce que de bouger la tête san étouffer et une autre plus solide encore avait été placé contre son ventre, lui écrasant l'estomac et l'empêchant de gesticuler. Ces entraves étaient plus serrées qu'avant, lui meurtrissant la peau afin de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse bouger. Comme s'il le pouvait avec ses méthodes drastiques.

« Le temps est venu pour que notre Seigneur Hadès revienne parmi nous ! » Annonça Pandore.

Shun retint un cri de terreur de justesse. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Non ! S'il vous plait ! Pas encore ! Pria Shun, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Le bruit d'une grande cloche s'éleva dans les airs. Et Shun sut à ce moment là que les autres n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Il redeviendrait le maître des Enfers. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses amis, son frère et June.

Il ferma les yeux et vit les visages des êtres qu'il aimait alors qu'une unique larme cristalline coula lentement de sa joue.

Avec stupeur les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Un vent frais balaya tendrement son visage alors que des pétales de fleurs effleurèrent doucement son nez. L'odeur des bourgeons apaisa quelque peu son mal de tête palpitant.

Se redressant sur ses genoux, June posa sa main sur son crane, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas cognée. Elle remarqua immédiatement la disparition de son masque. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit ses amis retourner vers le chemin de la conscience. Elle couru vers Seiya qui essayait de se tenir debout.

« Seiya ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui. » Répondit Seiya, il releva la tête. « June ! Ton masque ! »

« Je sais mais on a d'autres priorités que de trouver de quoi me protéger le visage pour le moment. »

« T'as bien raison. Hey les mecs, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Je vais bien. » Répondit Shiryu.

« Ca peut aller. » Ajouta Hyoga.

« Tout est ok. » Dit en dernier Ikki.

Ils partirent en direction du temple ou avait autrefois reposé le corps du dieu des morts. Ils entendirent alors le son d'une cloche qui venait de leur destination.

« On doit se dépêcher ! » S'exclama Shiryu. « Il reste peu de temps avant le retour d'Hadès. »

« En route ! » Commanda Seiya en piquant un sprint, les autres chevaliers sur ses talons.

_Shun ! Nous y sommes presque ! Attend nous !_

Le terrain herbeux et emplit de fleurs laissa rapidement place à un sol en pierre. Seiya continua de mener ses amis vers l'endroit le plus susceptible de trouver leur ami et ceux qui l'avaient emmenés ici.

La sonnerie de la cloche infernale cessa brusquement et le silence oppressant fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque des chevaliers. Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit le cœur des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de l'escalier de marbre ils se jetèrent au sol afin d'éviter une explosion qui aurait pu les tuer. Ils levèrent les yeux et alors que la fumée se dissipait, les juges firent leurs apparitions.

« C'est vraiment une bonne chose pour vous d'être si prêt du tombeau de notre seigneur. C'est le signe que vous allez mourir. Votre mission de sauvetage se termine ici. » Expliqua moqueusement le spectre du Griffon.

« Ou est mon frère ! »

« Le Seigneur Hadès se repose pour le moment. » Répondit Rhadamanthe.

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent les cinq.

« Il est trop tard pour essayer de sauver Andromède. Il est une fois de plus notre seigneur et maître. » Déclara Eaque. « Il est de nouveau notre Seigneur Hadès. »

« Non ! » S'étrangla Ikki. « Vous mentez ! »

« Vous n'irez jamais jusqu'à lui. » Grogna la whyvern alors que l'amazone et ses amis se mettaient en position de combat.

« Personne ne se battra ici ! » Ordonna une voix sombre. Les trois juges s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Ils se retournèrent et s'agenouillèrent. Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent et une silhouette sorti de l'obscurité du temple.

Lorsque la sombre silhouette arriva sous la lumière d'Elision, les cinq chevaliers frémirent, sous le choc mais aussi de peur. Un Hadès au mieux de sa forme les toisait. Les courts cheveux verts de Shun avaient laissés place à une chevelure ébène beaucoup plus longue. Sa peau déjà crème était devenu aussi pâle que celle d'un mort et ses yeux verts pales étaient devenu blanc, signe que la possession n'était pas encore définitive. Mais une fois que les yeux d'Hadès reviendraient, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière et il serait trop tard pour sauver Shun.

« Chevaliers d'Athéna. » Commença Hadès. « Dans ce lieu, c'est moi qui décide si les combats peuvent être mené et s'ils sont nécessaires. Je vous suggère de revenir à votre monde. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Si vous désirez rester, alors Elision deviendra le lieu de votre fin et votre tombeau. »

« Rendez nous Shun et nous partirons ! » S'exclama Seiya.

« Seiya de Pégase, un esprit d'enfant dans un corps d'homme. Quelle mauvaise addition. Se croyant si supérieur mais n'étant au final qu'un grain de poussière. Quitter Elision avant que je jette mon courroux sur vous, pauvres mortels. Vos pouvoirs pathétiques et vos tentatives d'intimidation sont vaines contre moi. »

Ikki gronda sous la colère et se jeta sur le maître des lieux, le cosmos flamboyant. Il fut percuté en plein élan par Rhadamanthe qui le bloqua.

Le dieu continua de s'avançait comme s'il n'avait rien vu de l'action. Les autres attaquèrent les deux autres juges alors que Shun essaya d'attraper Shun. Celui-ci passant tranquillement entre les protagonistes, s'éloignant tranquillement du temple.

« Eloignez-vous de lui ! » Hurla une voix pleine de fiel. « N'approchez pas vos sales pattes du Seigneur Hadès ! » Fit une femme aux cheveux noirs.

« Quand mon petit ami est en difficulté, je décide ce qui est bon pour lui ! » Répliqua June. Elle balança son fouet vers l'ennemi. Pandore n'était pas connu pour être une guerrière, elle reçut de plein fouet l'attaque au visage, la faisant légèrement tanguer. Mais elle ne se laissa pas vaincre par une si petite attaque. Elle tenta d'attaquer la fille caméléon.

La blonde esquiva facilement. Elle atterri souplement au sol et balança un coup de pied dans le ventre de la femme qui se tordit sous la douleur avant de s'évanouir.

« Shun ! Attend ! »

Hadès se retourna et ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge vif. June se sentit quitter le sol. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était maintenue dans les airs. Hadès s'approcha et étudia tranquillement la jeune fille.

Ses yeux semblaient s'animer, comme s'il semblait savoir quelque chose. « June, c'est votre nom. Pourquoi voulez-vous le retour de l'Andromède ? Le désirez-vous vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas devenir ma nouvelle reine à la place ? »

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne serais votre reine ! » Cria la jeune fille.

« A bon ? Même si cela signifie être avec l'Andromède pour l'éternité ? » Demanda Hadès. June le foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien. Si elle acceptait, serait-elle vraiment avec Shun pour toujours ? Mais ce n'était pas Shun qui avait parlé, c'était une tout autre personne. Et de toute façon, Hadès avait déjà une épouse. Si elle devait s'expliquer avec Perséphone, elle doutait que la déesse accepte de l'écouter avant de l'éradiquer. D'ailleurs, ou était la déesse ?

« Devenez ma nouvelle reine. » Continua le dieu. « Vous serez au côté d'Andromède à jamais. »

« Je veux le vrai Shun. Pas le faux. » Répliqua June. Elle tendit le bras et son fouet vint rougir la peau claire du dieu. Hadès essuya le sang qui provenait de la petite entaille.

« Écoute-moi, petite femelle. Dans moins d'une heure, je serais pleinement en possession de mes moyens et toutes vos tentatives pour sauver votre ami seront vaines. Déjà, je suis plus puissant que vous tous ici présent et le sang d'Athéna ne peu me faire quitter ce corps. Le meilleur que vous obtiendrez est de m'endormir dans le corps d'Andromède mais je pourrais toujours revenir le contrôler un jour ou l'autre. »

« Shun vous a repoussé une fois ! Il peut le faire de nouveau ! »

« C'est une certitude, jamais il ne pourra me chasser. Cette fois je suis une part permanente d'Andromède. Et rien ne pourra y être fait. Je te suggère de laisser tomber et de devenir ma nouvelle reine. Si vous acceptez, je vous accorderais un peu de temps avec l'ancien Shun. » Offris Hadès.

« Je ne suis pas sur ! » Gémit la fille.

« Ensuite, vous devrez dire adieu à ce Shun là. Une fois l'heure finie, il n'existera plus et je resterai. »

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**

Je devrais réviser mes partiels au lieu de venir sur fanfiction…mais comment se passer de sa drogue préférée ? Parce que c'est vrai je suis capable de rester des heures entières sur le site. Voir même sur internet de manière générale XD


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : MimiYamatoforever

Traductrice : Akarisnape.

Darkness Returns

Un grand merci à MimiYamatoforever d'avoir permis la traduction de cette fic !

Nous sommes désormais à l'épilogue, je vous laisse lire !

Il était une fois un cauchemar…

Shun, jeune chevalier d'Athéna de l'amure des sacrifiés fut hanté par Hadès, enlevé par les Enfers et conduit en Elision. Et à l'heure actuelle, le dieu des Enfers prenait de plus en plus possession du corps du jeune homme. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que l'âme de Shun ne soit perdue à jamais.

June, demoiselle amoureuse du héros de cette histoire avait tenté d'affronter le dieu mais celui-ci pour une raison connue de lui seul avait décidé d'en faire sa Reine au lieu de la tuer.

Ainsi Hadès voulait la faire devenir Reine pour qu'elle soit aux côtés de Shun pour l'éternité. Voila la promesse juteuse que le dieu tendait à la jeune fille.

Pandore, la prêtresse au service d'Hadès arriva sur ces entrefaites et s'offusqua de voir son dieu choisir une sainte d'Athéna comme seconde épouse pour diriger les Enfers.

Dans un accès de rage et de tristesse la jeune fille refusa la tentante proposition car elle voulait vivre avec le vrai Shun et non avec une vulgaire copie.

Mais selon la loi du sanctuaire d'Athéna, une sainte ne devait découvrir son visage en présence d'un homme sans quoi elle devait le tuer ou l'épouser. Obstiné, Hadès utilisa cet argument pour faire flancher la fille car elle avait perdu son masque une fois arrivé en Elision.

Mais maintenant, June était toujours aux prises du sort lévitant du dieu, celui-ci la menant à son temple pour en faire sa reine. June tenta de lutter contre l'immense pouvoir, mais c'était vain.

Pendant ce temps, les autres saints étaient toujours en train de combattre les trois juges des Enfers et ne savaient même pas ce qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. La jeune femme devait absolument réussir à se délivrer et tenter de rappeler Shun.

_Mais si Hadès avait raison ? S'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de le faire quitter le corps de Shun ? Fallait-il tuer un innocent pour être libérer du dieu ou en profiterait-il pour prendre pleinement possession du corps mort ?_

Ils entrèrent dans le temple principal. La grande salle ressemblait énormément à la salle d'audience du Grand Pope mais l'ambiance y était beaucoup plus sombre et morbide.

June vit une statue représentant l'Hadès originel et fut étonné de constater l'énorme ressemblance entre le dieu et l'humain presque adulte. On pourrait les qualifier de jumeaux.

_Est-ce pour cela qu'Hadès désire tant le corps de Shun ? Juste pour la ressemblance ? Shun a réellement été Hadès dans une vie antérieure et ne sont-ils qu'une seule et même âme ?_

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour trouver des réponses aux mystères entourant le dieu et l'humain et June avait peur de découvrir la vérité. Mais elle se focalisa sur sa priorité qui était de trouver un moyen de se libérer dans les vingt prochaines minutes ou Shun serait perdu à jamais et elle, devenue la nouvelle épouse du maître des Enfers.

Elle fut posée au sol. Heureuse elle pensa tout d'abord que c'était sa chance de combattre le dieu pendant qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Mais elle se rappela soudainement que Pandore avait pris son fouet et sans lui, elle ne serait jamais en mesure de tenter quoi que ce soit, celui-ci étant la clé de voute de toutes ses attaques.

« Etes-vous prête à devenir ma nouvelle épouse ? » Demanda d'une voix joyeusement sournoise le dieu.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis consentante ? » Cingla la jeune fille alors qu'elle armait le poing pour frapper le visage angélique.

Mais Hadès lui prit la main et June ressenti un sentiment familier. La main était chaude et douce. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir de la chaleur et de l'affection de la part du dieu. Hadès jouait-il avec elle ou était-ce vraiment Shun qui voulait lui faire passer un message ?

Hadès lâcha la main. « Pandore ! Envoie-la dans la chambre protégée. »

« Bien Seigneur. » Répondit la brune alors qu'elle pointait le sceptre vers la blonde. June se tendit alors que l'objet s'illumina du sombre couleur violette. La sombre lumière jailli et quand elle toucha la jeune fille, celle-ci disparue.  
Hadès s'assit enfin sur son trône alors que Pandore s'assit sur une petite chaise gothique.

[][][]

June atterrit sur le plancher d'une chambre.

_Téléportation._

La pièce ressemblait à une chambre d'un château de la renaissance. Elle supposa que la pièce allait devenir sa prison si jamais Hadès en faisait d'elle sa reine.

Elle se releva du sol et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Après l'avoir ouverte, elle tenta de sortir mais c'était comme si un champ de force la repoussait. C'était donc ça la « chambre protégée » ! Une véritable prison aux cages dorées. Jamais elle ne serait en mesure de sortir de la pièce. Jamais elle ne pourrait sauver Shun ou avertir les autres des desseins d'Hadès.

« Shun. » Chuchota la fille alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit à baldaquin, les larmes aux yeux.

[][][]

Ikki et Seiya avait réussi à vaincre Minos et était maintenant en route vers le temple. Heureusement pour eux lors de leur combat, ils n'avaient pas trop dérivé et le temple était proche. Ils espéraient être en mesure de sauver Shun avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ikki était terrifié à l'idée de l'avenir de son petit frère.

Il avait failli le perdre une fois déjà et il ne voulait pas que son frère le quitte maintenant. Mais Ikki ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir peut être tuer son frère.

Depuis la naissance de Shun, Ikki en avait toujours pris soin. Shun passait avant toutes choses. Car Shun était la personne la plus importante de sa vie et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Seiya et le phénix atteignirent le temple et prirent immédiatement la direction de la salle du trône où se trouvait certainement Hadès mais aussi Pandore. Mais les trois juges ne seraient pas là, il leur serait plus aisé de les combattre.

Ils arrivèrent devant de grandes portes, ils essayaient de les pousser mais elles semblaient imprenables. La manière forte était de rigueur. Ils firent éclater leur cosmos.

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel quand les portes furent pratiquement sorties de leurs gonds. Il sourit légèrement quand il vit devant lui le pégase et le phénix.

« Ça alors ! Mes deux saints préférés ! » Se moqua t'il. « Vous vouliez tant que ça voir les derniers instants de Shun ? »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Seiya.

« Il ne reste qu'une petite dizaine de minutes avant que l'Andromède ne soit plus de ce monde. Son âme sera effacée du fil des vies des Parques et je serais pleinement réincarné. Une fois cela fait mes pouvoirs me reviendront pleinement et personne ne sera en mesure de m'arrêter.»

_Athéna ! Viens à notre aide !_ Pria silencieusement le pégase. Il se souvint alors que June avait disparu : « Ou est June ? »

« Elle ne court aucun risque. » Répondit Pandore alors qu'elle se levait, le sceptre à la main. « Quand le chevalier d'Andromède ne sera plus, elle deviendra la nouvelle épouse du seigneur Hadès. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça. » Grogna Ikki.

« Sa réponse est négative pour le moment mais je n'en ai que faire. » Répondit Hadès. « Elle va devenir ma femme car elle désire rester pour l'éternité avec Andromède, même si l'âme du garçon ne sera plus là. »

Les deux chevaliers dévisagèrent l'homme aux cheveux sombres devant eux.

« Seiya, va chercher June. Je m'occupe d'Hadès. »

« Ikki…Tu es sur ? »

« Oui…Va. »

Seiya quitta alors la salle.

« Pandore, le pégase. Je vais prendre soin du phénix pendant ce temps. »

« Bien Seigneur. » Pandore sortit de la salle avec désinvolture alors qu'Ikki et le dieu se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.  
« Pensez-vous vraiment réussir à aider votre frère avant le moment fatidique ? »

« Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour le sauvez de votre immonde possession. »

« Comme la dernière fois ? » Railla Hadès. « J'ai le souvenir d'un Shun vous demandant de le détruire pour arrêter ma grande éclipse. Mais au moment de porter le coup de grâce et d'exaucer le plus cher désir de votre frère à ce moment là vous avez hésité. En empêchant la mise à mort de votre frère, vous avez voulu supprimé la vie sur Terre et ainsi m'aider à exaucer mon vœu. Alors,…Comment pouvez-vous vous tenir devant moi et me dire que vous allez faire votre possible pour m'arrêter et le sauver ? »

Ikki serra les poings. Il allait faire payer ce dieu abject. Il savait que Shun était toujours présent dans ce corps et Hadès avait soulevé un point important.

« Voyons si vous tenez parole. » Sourit doucement Hadès alors qu'il descendait les trois marches.

[][][]

Seiya couraient le long des escaliers.

_Mais pourquoi font-ils autant de marches ?_

Il était sur que June était gardée dans un lieu en hauteur car dans les films, les jolis filles étaient toujours emprisonnés dans une salle verrouillée de la plus haute tour du donjon.

June devait être dans une salle qui l'empêchait de sortir, Hadès et Pandore savait après tout de quoi était capable un chevalier d'Athéna. C'était donc à lui de la retrouver.

Enfin il arriva devant une porte faite de métal et essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais une sorte de courant électrique lui fit lâcher la poignée.

« June ! » Cria le chevalier. « June ! Tu es là ? »

« Seiya ! » Fit la voix étouffée de la demoiselle en détresse. « Seiya ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici ! Il faut aider Shun ! »

« J'essaie ! Écarte-toi de la porte ! » Il concentra son cosmos et frappa la porte mais à chaque fois, un violent courant électrique tétanisait son corps pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait que plus la surface du corps qui touchait la porte était grande, plus le courant électrique était fort. « Je ne peux pas passer par la porte ! »

« Bien sur que non. » Susurra une voix derrière lui. Seiya se tourna pour loucher sur le sceptre des Enfers chargé de cosmos que tenait Pandore en sa direction. « Eloignez-vous de cette porte, monsieur le petit poney. »

« Gente dame, j'ai à peine écouté mon maître lors de mes entrainements. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais écouter une ennemie ? » Répondit hypocritement le garçon.

« Un point pour le cheval volant. »

« Oh s'il vous plait on se connait tellement maintenant, appelez moi Seiya. » Au moment ou il baissait sa garde, le trident s'illumina et Seiya se sentit congeler sur place. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour le garçon. Il fut alors propulsé et son dos cogna contre la porte, lui envoyant une grande douleur.

Il hurla sous la soudaine torture jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Son dos était certainement brulé. Mais il se ressaisit et se releva. Pandore leva le sceptre qui s'illumina. L'électricité et l'énergie se rassemblèrent en haut de celui-ci.

« Préparez-vous à mourir, Pégase. » Elle tira. Bien que le corps du garçon le fasse souffrir, celui-ci sauta hors d'atteinte du coup fatale à la dernière seconde. Le faisceau au lieu de toucher l'ennemi se fracassa contre la porte. L'énergie qui scellait alors la porte disparut et un déclic se fit entendre. June sortit alors de sa peu être ex-futur-chambre et se rua immédiatement sur la femme brune. La femme essaya de se défendre avec le sceptre mais celui-ci était faible face aux poings enragés de la jeune fille. Le combat rapproché n'était pas le fort de Pandore qui reçu un coup à la poitrine qui la fit voler en arrière. Elle se cogna contre le mur et tomba inconsciente.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas notre ennemie. » Rigola le pégase.

« Dépêche-toi ! On doit sauver Shun, il ne reste que peu de temps ! »

[][][]

Shiryu et Hoyga couraient vers le temple. Ils pouvaient sentir deux cosmos. L'un deux était certainement Hadès et le deuxième, si plein de rage et flamboyant de colère appartenait certainement à Ikki.

Ils pouvaient sentir le cosmos du dieu devenir plus fort, plus tangible…plus étouffant. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ni pour Ikki. Ni pour Shun.

Ils devaient se dépêcher.

Ils étaient à mi chemin quand une puissante explosion les fit glisser et tomber de l'escalier. Seiya se raccrocha à la rambarde et prit la main de June le temps que les secousses cessent.

« C'était quoi ? »

« Ça doit être Ikki, il a dit qu'il s'occuperait d'Hadès. »

« Hein ? »

Seiya fit une légère grimace. « J'espère qu'il n'en viendra pas à cette extrémité.

« Seiya explique moi ! »

« Shun avait réussi à prendre en partie contrôle de son corps pendant un moment et il a demandé à ce que Ikki tue Hadès…avec lui. Shun a dit que c'était la dernière chance pour arrêter Hadès mais Ikki n'a pas réussi à faire de mal à son petit frère à ce moment là. J'espère qu'il arrivera à sauver Shun sans avoir besoin de l'attaquer. »

_Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser la situation dégénéré !_

June descendit brusquement les escaliers. Seiya essaya de la rattraper mais n'y arriva pas.

[][][]

Ikki retomba sur le sol et ressentit une douleur. Certainement une côte. Il leva le visage et vit le coup qu'il avait réussi à porter. Il avait frappé la joue de l'autre homme et une trainée de sang s'écoulait de son beau visage.

Ikki se senti mal. Il détériorait le corps de son propre, il avait levé la main sur lui ! Sur la personne qui portait le même sang !

« Quel homme têtu vous faites, phénix. Mais il ne reste moins de cinq minutes, comment allez-vous réussir à sauver votre frère ? »

_Comment puis-je sauver Shun tout en détruisant Hadès ? Le dieu est beaucoup plus fort cette fois !_

_**Ikki…Ikki tu peux vaincre Hadès !**_

_Athéna ? Vous vouliez que je sois l'assassin de Shun ?_

_**Oui Ikki. Tu dois frapper maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand Hadès aura retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs il sera presque impossible de l'arrêter ! Maintenant Ikki !**_

_Mais déesse ! Je dois tuer mon propre frère !_

_**N'ai crainte Ikki. Shun ne nous abandonnera pas. Appel ton cosmos flamboyant. Tout ira bien.**_

Ikki était incertain. Athéna lui disait de vaincre Hadès mais dans le processus Shun pourrait mourir ! Pourtant Athéna avait promos que Shun irait bien.

Le cosmos flamboyant s'éleva autour de lui. Hadès regardait le dos de son ennemi.

« Allez-vous enfin me prouver que vous alliez m'arrêter à tout prix ? »

Le cosmos d'Ikki sortit encore plus. Il se retourna vers le dieu. « Oui. » Hadès pouvait voir la forme magnifique de l'oiseau de feu que prenait le cosmos de l'ennemi. « Athéna m'a parlé et m'a assuré que Shun ne risquait rien. Prépare-toi Hadès ! »

Hadès écarquilla les yeux. Ikki allait vraiment le faire !

« Hô yoku ten shô ! »

L'attaque était si intense, si pleine de rage et d'amour que tout autour d'eux semblait se briser comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Des piliers tombaient, le sol fut fissuré de toute part, la terre semblait frissonner de terreur et de colère.

Ikki vit alors que son attaque atteignait le cœur de sa cible et il en pleura de terreur.

Il était une fois cauchemar…qui malheureusement était la réalité.

Voila c'est la fin ! Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite est déjà publié du côté anglais ! Je vais donc m'atteler à la traduction de cette suite qui s'intitule modestement : « Darkness Returns 2 ».

J'ai été heureuse d'arriver jusque là ! À bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
